Zamieć na śnieżnej pustyni
by Mrs 9
Summary: Najpierw jest gniew. Następnie są łzy. Potem pozostaje już tylko smutek. Czy da się z niego wyjść? Odpowiedzcie sobie sami, najlepiej zaraz po przeczytaniu tego opowiadania. Oczywiście jeśli nie przeraża Was jego długość...


„_**Zamieć na śnieżnej pustyni"**_

Dlaczego…?

W tym wzroku nie było ani krzty ciepła. Czemu? Czemu jej brat nie potrafił obdarzyć jej ani jednym zerknięciem? Dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała, że ją kocha. W końcu to jej braciszek, ale właśnie z tego powodu nie umiał pokochać jej w taki sposób, w jaki tego oczekiwała. A ona by dla niego wszystko zrobiła…!

Srebrne ostrze przypięte do nogi czarnym rzemykiem od zawsze było jej towarzyszem. Jedynym przyjacielem… Poza nim miała jedynie rodzeństwo…

Kap…

Nigdy nie płakała. Już od tylu lat budowała wokół swojego lodowego serca żelazną fortecę nie do przebycia. W tej fortecy znajdowały się liczne pułapki, do których unicestwienia klucz był tylko jeden.

Jej brat.

Tylko jego głos działał na nią kojąco. Tylko w jego objęciach czuła się bezpieczna. Chronił ją już tyle lat… A ona broniła jego. Do tego właśnie potrzebny był jej sztylet. Do obrony przed niebezpieczeństwami. Cały ten świat osnuty był przecież pasmem bólu, zakuty w ciężkie, metalowe kajdany cierpienia. Doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Choć wojny światowe dobiegły już końca, to jej życie było ciągłą wojną. Po prostu inaczej, niż w pojedynkę żyć nie umiała.

Śmierć spotkała już nie raz. Przyzwyczaiła się do jej ciągłej obecności. Wciąż znajdowała się niedaleko, a jeżeli odchodziła, to tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby znów powrócić. Ją też traktowała niczym starą znajomą. Patrzyła jej dzielnie w oczy. Nie przerażała dziewczyny. Każdy człowiek zerkał na nią inaczej i widział ją w innym świetle. Dla personifikacji Białorusi był to… błękit. Jasny, przyszpilający swym lazurowo-białym odcieniem niebieski. Sople lodu miały taką barwę. Śmierć postrzegała w kolorach własnego serca. Jej serce niosło śmierć. Dzierżyło to znamienne brzemię, które mało kto był w stanie udźwignąć. Z pozoru wydawała się niewinną laleczką, tak delikatną, jakoby stworzona została z porcelany albo i czegoś lżejszego. Nie mylono się w tej ocenie, przynajmniej nie tak całkowicie. Rzeczywiście przypominała szklaną laleczkę, ale bynajmniej nie z powodu ciała, które z pozoru delikatne kryło w sobie siłę, a dzięki temu, że wewnątrz starała się być jak najbardziej pusta. Obojętna na wszystko. W ciągu tych kilku wieków, które doprowadziły jej państwo do takiego, nie innego stanu, zmieniła wszystkie swoje uczucia na inne. Pragnęła się ich całkowicie wyzbyć, stać się pustym potworem bez uczuć, ale na to była za słaba. Choć sprawiała wrażenie chłodnej, silnej i niedostępnej, to w rzeczywistości była jedynie wrakiem człowieka. Jak i wrakiem państwa.

Kap…

Wszystkie pozytywne uczucia zostały skumulowane i przemienione. Zmienione w jedno, wielkie uczucie, którym była miłość. Do własnego brata. Jej niewielka część do siostry. Oni stanowili jej jedyne oparcie. Wszyscy troje wspierali się nawzajem. Tyle pozostawała im wdzięczna…

Taka szkoda, że nie umiała ukazać swej miłości inaczej, niż poprzez sprawianie bólu ich wspólnym wrogom…

Negatywne uczucia zaś przemieniła w nienawiść. Czystą, płonącą lodowym ogniem nienawiść. Nienawidziła wszystkiego i wszystkich, kto tylko nie zwał się Rosją bądź Ukrainą. Wiedziała, czym jest smak prawdziwej nienawiści. Nieco gorzki, z metalicznym posmakiem żelaznej krwi. Palące bardziej mózg niż język uczucie. Ale przynajmniej pachniało przyjemnie. Słodki, oszałamiający, upojny wręcz aromat.

Z tymi dwoma sprzecznymi uczuciami wewnątrz siebie parła dalej przez życie. Oprócz nich w środku duszy miała jedynie bezkresną, ciemną, śnieżną pustynię. Bez niczego w zasięgu mroku, żadnego drzewka, chociażby i choinki, ani jednego zwierzątka czy innej, żywej duszy. W ten oto sposób ciągle walczyła. Toczyła bitwę niekiedy przeradzającą się w prawdziwą wojnę z samą sobą. I usilnie starała się ją wygrać, wiedząc zarazem, że prowadzi to do jej porażki. Natalia nie narodziła się po to, aby przegrać. Swoimi czynami pośrednio prowadziła najdroższą jej osobę na sam szczyt. Rosja. Ivan. Jej brat. Największy kraj na świecie. Wydawałoby się również, że i najpotężniejszy. Białoruś była jedną z niewielu, którzy wiedzieli, co znajduje się wewnątrz jego duszy. Mrok, agonia, szał, samotność i cierpienie. Te uczucia były im obojgu tak bliskie. Łączyły ich, ale zarazem i dzieliły…

Kap…

Dlaczego jej nie kochał? Byłaby dla niego żoną idealną! Sprawiałaby, że na jego twarzy rozkwitałby niczym dojrzały słonecznik dzień w dzień szczery uśmiech. Obdarzałaby Ivana niesamowitym uczuciem i dla niego nawet wskrzesiłaby z kawałków lodu swego serca iskierkę rozpalającą płomień, zdolny ogrzać ich oboje. Dla niego… wszystko… Nawet to, co pozostawało względnie niemożliwe.

Ta miłość sprawiała jej niezmierzony smutek. Musiała więc znaleźć coś, co dawałoby jej radość. Na obiekt ten obrała swą nienawiść. To z niej czerpała szczęście, a przynajmniej coś, co za szczęście uważała. Zadając innym ból uzasadniony nienawiścią doznawała ukojenia dla nieszczęśliwej miłości.

Kap…

Czemu nie wybrała na obiekt swoich westchnień kogoś innego? Była bardzo ładną dziewczyną, bez problemu by kogoś znalazła. Kogoś, kto doceniłby wszystkie jej starania. Dlaczego więc tego nie zrobiła? Odpowiedź jest prostsza, aniżeli się wydaje. Kto inny, jak nie Ivan dawał jej obronę, tarczę, schron? Bo tego właśnie szukała. Tego potrzebowała. Kogoś silnego, z szerokimi ramionami, zdolnego nieść ciężar jej brzemienia. Naznaczona została olbrzymimi doświadczeniami życiowymi, poranionym sercem i trudnym charakterem. To wszystko skumulowane w jednej osobie stanowiło dość ciężki bagaż. Tylko braciszek umiałby ją uradzić i zrozumieć. Ale Rosja miał innych. Ważniejszych. Pragnął pozyskać jedność z każdym krajem, a ona pożądała tylko i wyłącznie jego. Nienawidziła sojuszników brata prawie tak samo, a nawet i bardziej, niż jego wrogów. Świadomie długi czas temu wybrała zło, używając obcesowej metody kija i marchewki. Świadomie też przez to cierpiała, ale taki już był jej nieodwracalny, bezpowrotny wybór.

Kap…

Kolejny raz to poczuła. Zamieć na śnieżnej pustyni. Znów ujrzała, że ktoś jest dla Ivana cenniejszy, niż ona. Ten cholerny Litwa! I jeszcze miał potem czelność przyjść do niej i przepraszać! Za co? Za to, że Rosja zaciągnął go do swojej sypialni, a ten miał za mało siły woli, by się oprzeć? To nie Toris powinien przepraszać! To jedynie jej wina, że nie była dostatecznie dobra i atrakcyjna dla braciszka! … Co takiego było z nią nie tak? Jak miała się zmienić, aby w końcu ją zaakceptował…?

Kap…

Lodowa pokrywa topniała, ściany fortecy, jako, że zostały wykonane z lodu, stawały się coraz cieńsze. Tylko to nie ktoś swoim uściskiem sprawiał je takimi, a już po prostu miała tego wszystkiego dość. Tyle lat budowania tarczy wokół swego serca po to, aby w jednej chwili słabości kilka wrednych, uporczywych kropelek wody spływających wartkim strumieniem po gładkim, dziewczęcym policzku prosto z fiołkowo-błękitnych kryształowych oczu wszystko popsuło… Tak wiele straconego czasu. Była słaba i musiała się z tym pogodzić… Nie, nie umiała. Ale jej obowiązkiem stało się nie dopuścić, by ktokolwiek ją taką zobaczył. Nawet braciszek. Splątana, zagubiona kropla kryształowego płynu spłynęła z jasnego kosmyka włosów, a następnie skapnęła wprost na biały fartuszek. Blada skóra czerwieniła się w okolicach oczu z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej.

Siedziała wśród śnieżnobiałej pościeli, otoczona kilkoma mniejszymi albo większymi poduszkami, na łóżku w jednym z tych wielu pustych pokoi w tym domu. Dlaczego znajdowało się tu ich tak dużo? Ach, no tak, w końcu braciszek miał nadzieję, że kiedyś każde państwo zamieszka tu razem z nim i wszyscy staną się jednością. Głupi pomysł. Na co ich tu więcej? Przecież wystarczyliby tylko Natalia i Ivan, ewentualnie jeszcze starsza siostrzyczka. I tyle. Więcej do szczęścia Białorusi nie było potrzebne. A tymczasem oprócz członków Związku Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich znajdowały się tu również kraje będące pod jego stałą kontrolą. Co prawda ostali się jeszcze tacy, którzy mogli w dalszym ciągu mieszkać we własnych domach, znosząc jedynie co jakiś czas wizyty kontrolne ze strony Rosji, jak na przykład Polska, ale o tych również była zazdrosna. Bo to zazdrość właśnie była jednym z jej problemów. Chorobliwie ludzka cecha, nawet jak na państwo. Wstrętna, wyniszczająca, okrutna. Od dawien dawna zastanawiała się, dlaczego będąc krajem musi znosić cierpienia ze swej człowieczej strony. Na co jej to człowieczeństwo? Znajdowali się i tacy, którzy zazdrościli jej bycia wybraną na przedstawicielkę Białej Rosji, ale tylko ona wiedziała, że gdyby znaleźli się na jej miejscu, natychmiast odwołaliby swe słowa. Tu nie znajdowało się nic, czego można by pozazdrościć. Personifikacje dźwigały ze sobą olbrzymie brzemię, obowiązki narzucone przez szefów często bywały wręcz nierealne do wykonania. Te mordercze wieczory spędzane na wypełnianiu męczących zadań – coś strasznie przytłaczającego. Ale co ktoś nie znajdujący się na jej miejscu mógłby o tym wiedzieć? Życie nauczyło ją nie przejmować się opiniami innych, jednak czasem jakaś mała, ostra igiełka potrafiła ugodzić twarde serducho i pozostawić na nim małą, ledwie widoczną bliznę. Szkoda tylko, że tych blizn, jakby je oglądać pod lupą, było bez liku co nie miara. Lecz bez przyrządu powiększającego nikt by ich nie zauważył… Żaden z tych głupich ludzi ani żadne z tych głupich państw. Nie potrzebowała nikogo z nich. Najchętniej roztrzaskałaby im czaszki o posadzkę i wypruła flaki, martwe ciała wieszając za jelita przed domem na przestrogę, by nikt nie odważył się tam zbliżyć. Przydatne jej było tylko rodzeństwo… Jedynie oni…

Kap…

Skuliła się, chowając kolana pod podbródek i oplatając je rękoma. Mała, drobna i ten jeden jedyny raz - bezbronna. Ta pozycja pozwalała choć trochę obronić się przed światem zewnętrznym. Pokój miał niebieskie ściany, z mebli znajdowało się tu wielkie dwuosobowe łoże usłane czyściuteńką bez najmniejszej plamki białą pościelą oraz pusta, drewniana, również sporych rozmiarów szafa. Lazur ścian otaczał ją zewsząd dając poczucie wcale nie bezpieczeństwa, a raczej przebywania w jakiejś ciasnej klatce, więziennym pomieszczeniu, w którym umieszczani byli najgorsi skazańcy tego piekła zwanego światem. Ten kolor znów ją prześladował. Taką barwę miało niebo w te dni, kiedy nie zakrywał go szary, brudny smog i brunatny krzyk jej ofiar. Bo nawet krzyk miał kolor. Białoruś widziała go zawsze we wszelakich odcieniach czerwieni, od karmazynowego aż po ciemne bordo. Tak właśnie postrzegała wrzask. Zupełna przeciwność zimnego błękitu. Jak dwie przeciwne strony kryształowego zwierciadła, lód i krzyk nijak się do siebie miały. Uniosła lekko głowę, którą dotychczas kryła w kolanach. Naprzeciwko niej stała na wpół otwarta szafa, pewnie jakiś zbłąkany podmuch wiatru musiał wlecieć tu przez lekko uchylone wrota od pokoju i otworzyć ją. Natalia spojrzała w stronę mebla. Od wewnętrznej strony na jednym ze skrzydeł jej drzwi wisiało owalne, oprawione w cyjanową, fantazyjnie powykręcaną we wszystkie strony ramę, rzeźbioną niecodziennymi srebrnymi wzorami. Wolnym, nieco drżącym, jakoby przypominającym głęboki trans krokiem, dziewczyna udała się w jego stronę. Pogładziła dłonią taflę zwierciadła, czując chłód na opuszkach palców. No tak, w tym domu wiecznie było zimno. Każdy pokój, każdy mebel, każdy przyrząd i prawie każdy człowiek – wszystko to owiane zostało mroźną powłoką. Nagle koniuszkiem palca wskazującego poczuła niewielką rysę na powierzchni lustra. Zabawne, nikt nie wchodził tu od dłuższego czasu, czego była pewna po warstwie kurzu zalegającej na szafie oraz łóżku, a ono i tak posiadało swoje wady. Ukryte pod śliczną pokrywką, ale miało. Gdyby nie postanowiła go dotknąć, nigdy nie wiedziałaby o istnieniu zarysowania. Tak właśnie nią samą postrzegali niektórzy – zwracali uwagę jedynie na piękną warstwę zewnętrzną, zapominając, że nawet ładna porcelanowa laleczka, którą trochę przypominała, może posiadać skazy. Ci jednak, którzy zaufali pozorom i postanowili zbliżyć się do figurki czy zwierciadła, byli zawiedzeni odnajdując na niej lub nim tyle rys. A potem nie wahali się powiedzieć o tych żłobieniach innym. Nie dbała o to. Dla jednych była jedynie zbiorowiskiem pęknięć, dla innych zaś lustrem idealnym. W obu przypadkach nie mieli racji. To prawda, że nie była idealna, nikt na tym świecie nie był, ale na jej zranione serce nie składały się same zarysowania. Odważyła się unieść głowę. Na swojej drodze napotkała własny wzrok. Te piękne, choć smutne błękitno-fioletowe oczy, w których nierzadko czaiło się szaleństwo…

TRZASK

Ostre, roztrzaskane kawałki lustra opadając na podłogę rozcinały ze świstem powietrze. Poranione, zaczerwienione od świeżutkiej posoki kłykcie wbiły się w coś, co chwilę temu było zwierciadłem. Kobieta oddychała ciężko, a każdy jej oddech sprawiał, że czuła się coraz bardziej winna. Jakby nie zasłużyła na to, aby teraz chłonąć to powietrze, miała ochotę wyrzucić je z siebie całe i zwrócić innym, którzy zasługiwali na to bardziej. Jak na przykład starsze rodzeństwo. Panowała cisza przewlekana westchnieniami oraz próbą uspokojenia się. Po dłuższej chwili spojrzała w dół, znowu napotykając te oczy w poharatanym kawałku szkła. Nadepnęła na niego solidnym, mocnym obcasem buta. Część lustra rozleciała się na miliardy maleńkich kawałeczków, spośród których nie mogła już odnaleźć własnych oczu, co dawało satysfakcjonującą myśl. Nie umiała na nie patrzeć, zbyt przerażało ją to, co tam zastawała. Jeszcze na domiar złego zirytował ją fakt, że okazała taką słabość, jaką był płacz. Kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej, pewna polska poetka napisała słynne słowa „_Łzy nie są oznaką słabości, lecz dowodem, że nasze serce nie wyschło i nie stało się pustynią."_, lecz Natalii te słowa były obce, a nawet, gdyby je znała, zapewne i tak by się z nimi nie zgodziła. Dla niej łzy BYŁY dowodem na czyjąś słabość i nawet wobec nich pozostawała niewzruszona. Płakali tylko ci, którzy nie wytrzymywali presji otoczenia i zasad narzuconych przez życie. Białoruś najczęściej dostosowywała się do nich wiedząc, że tak będzie jej łatwiej. Gdyby się z nich wyłamała, mogłoby być jeszcze gorzej, niż było, bo wiadomo, jak kończą ci, którzy próbują sprzeciwić się władzy i ściśle ustalonym wcześniej przez kogoś regułom. Tacy głupcy na polu walki ginęli jako pierwsi. A jak już wcześniej zostało wspomniane nie dosyć, że wewnątrz jej duszy nieustannie rozgrywała się bitwa, to na dodatek młodsza siostra Ukrainy i Rosji nie stworzona była do porażki. Przynajmniej nie z jej punktu widzenia.

Upadła na ziemię, paznokciami przejeżdżając po drewnianej powierzchni szafy, pozostawiając na niej głębokie bruzdy. Kawałki rozbitego lustra boleśnie poraniły jej kolana, dziurawiąc przy tym rajstopy i zmieniając ich barwę z perłowo białej na jasnoczerwoną. Ostre drzazgi wbijały się niezwykle nieprzyjemnie między paznokcie, ale ten ból pozwalał jej nie myśleć o tym wszystkim, o czym myśleć nie chciała. O tej beznadziejnej samotności i tym, że w gruncie rzeczy nikt nie płakałby, gdyby coś jej się stało. Oczywiście, brat i siostra odczuwaliby żal, uroniliby pewnie kilka łez, może Litwa by zapłakał, ale szybko pogodziliby się z tym faktem. W końcu do wszystkiego da się po jakimś czasie przyzwyczaić… Ale śmierć czy jakakolwiek inna krzywda oznaczałaby porażkę moralną Natalii. A nie urodziła się, by przegrać. Poza tym nawet jeśli osłabiona i podupadająca gospodarczo, Białoruś nadal była państwem. Nie mogła się zestarzeć, nie mogła też umrzeć. Śmierć personifikacji oznaczałaby prędką zagładę całego narodu. Nie można było jej ot tak zastąpić prosto z mostu kimś innym. Już przyzwyczaiła się do swego zawodowego piętna. Teraz była częścią Związku Radzieckiego. Nie mogła zawieść braciszka… Żyła tylko po to, aby pewnego dnia on odnalazł w niej nie jedynie swoją młodszą siostrę, a wspaniałą żonę. Oczywiście na swój dziwny, skomplikowany i dość obcesowy sposób dbała również o własny naród, jednak w obliczu najdroższej jej osoby pod Słońcem pozostawali jej w gruncie rzeczy obojętni. To zwykli śmiertelnicy, z którymi, poza więzami narodowymi, nie miała nic wspólnego. Bycie częścią ZSRR nie wystarczało dziewczynie, gdyż znajdowały się tu również inne, niepotrzebne kraje. To małżeństwo było zespoleniem idealnym. Tego chciała, tego oczekiwała, tego pragnęła, do tego dążyła…

_**PEWIEN FAKT Z ŻYCIA NATALII ARLOVSKAYI:**_

**Tak naprawdę to chciała po prostu być kochana bardziej od in****nych.**

_**ALE NIE PRZEZ BYLE KOGO.**_

**Tylko przez kogoś, kto dawałby jej obronę.**

_**TAKA OSOBA BYŁA TYLKO JEDNA.**_

**I był to Ivan Braginski.**

Bo tylko w objęciach własnego brata czuła się bezpieczna. Z jego silnych, męskich ramion wydzierał się chłód, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Ważne, że mogła się w nich po prostu znajdować. To dlatego tak często go śledziła i przymuszała do rzeczy, na które nie miał ochoty. Żeby samej czuć się chcianą i kochaną. Wiedziała, że Litwa darzy ją, jakimś tam, głębszym uczuciem, ale był z góry przegrany. Znajdował się pod kontrolą Związku Radzieckiego, tracąc wszystko. Kiedyś stanowił potęgę, ale nawet wówczas go nie pragnęła. Ani nigdy później. Nie mogła chcieć kogoś, kogo nienawidziła. A do Torisa to właśnie czuła. Bo braciszek wolał go od niej. Co Litwa takiego w sobie miał…? W gruncie rzeczy znała odpowiedź na to pytanie. Niewinność. Toris był aż nazbyt czysty i dobroduszny. I to właśnie cechy jego charakteru, które Ivan uwielbiał. A Natalia ich nie posiadała. Nawet nie zdążyła ich do końca poznać, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że przed laty na dobre je utraciła. Już jako dziecko miała wiele na sumieniu. Ale to zdolna dziewczyna, potrafiła je uciszyć. Nie zabijała swego sumienia, a jedynie zagłuszała. Oszołamiała kolejnymi złymi uczynkami, zapełniała czas na prześladowaniu brata, aby tylko nie musieć myśleć. Nie zaprzątać głowy tym wszystkim, co działo się dokoła lub czego doświadczała wewnątrz samej siebie. Najgorsze były noce. Długi czas spędzony samej w wielkim, pustym łożu, w małym, ciasnym, prywatnym pokoju, przypominającym nieco salę tortur. Urządzonym oczywiście wedle własnego uznania. To wtedy najbardziej chciała mieć kogoś przy sobie, bo cholerna samotność dawała jej mocno z liścia wprost w policzek za każdym takim wieczorem. To wówczas pragnęła GO najbardziej. Nie musiałby nic mówić. Nie musiałby jej całować. Wystarczyłoby zupełnie, gdyby ją tylko przytulił. Objął swoimi zimnymi ramionami. Tylko to…

Szszszszszszszsz…

Drzwi od pokoju od dawna nikt nie oliwił, dlatego doskonale usłyszała, że zostały otwarte na oścież. Przemknęła jej przez głowę myśl, kogo teraz ma utłuc. Ktokolwiek tu wszedł, wybrał najgorszy możliwy moment. Natalia gotowa była zabić tego, kto ujrzy ją w takim stanie. Na ziemi, ze zranionymi kolanami oraz dłońmi, rozrzuconymi wkoło kawałkami rozbitego szkła, skrzącego się w blasku żarówki zwisającej z sufitu i złowrogo straszącymi swymi ostrymi niczym kolce róży krawędziami, z poplątanymi oraz sklejonymi łzami jasnymi włosami, opadającymi niedbale na plecy i ramiona, a także najgorszym z możliwych – spuchniętymi oczami. Uniosła głowę, by obdarzyć swoją ofiarę ostatnim w jej życiu apokaliptycznym spojrzeniem, ale zupełnie nie spodziewała się, kogo tam zastanie.

Srebrne, miękkie, gdyż zapewne niedawno myte włosy, nieco już przydługie. Na pewno niedługo będzie chciał, aby ktoś mu je obciął, bo sam posiadał zbyt próżny i zarozumiały charakter, by samemu to zrobić. Jednodniowy zarost. Dumna, trochę wychudzona sylwetka. Niby uparł się, że nie zje nic, co pochodzi z „tego zapchlonego ruską zarazą mroźnego domu", ale Białoruś, podobnie jak inni domownicy, wiedziała, że po nocy wyżera im po kryjomu jedzenie z lodówki. Tak… gdyby jeszcze robił to „po kryjomu", ale oczywiście musiał się jeszcze kilka razy wywalić oraz rzucić parę niemieckich przekleństw, zanim dotarł ze swego pokoju do kuchni. A jeszcze pozostawała droga powrotna, wypełniona dokładnie tymi samymi czynnościami, budząca z głębokiego snu wszystkich mieszkańców tego gigantycznego domu. Pociągła twarz, na której przez większość czasu, kiedy tylko nie był obrażony, co zdarzało się dość często, gościł ironiczny, szyderczy uśmiech. Schludne ubranie, na które składała się rozpięta, biała koszula, nieco zbyt luźne jeansy spięte czarno-białym paskiem ze sporej wielkości klamrą. Na nogach żółte kapcie przypominające kurczaczki, na których widok każdy, oprócz Białorusi, miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, a sam właściciel nie widział w tym nic zabawnego. Na szyi rościł się charakterystyczny i jedyny w swoim rodzaju krzyż kolorów paska, przypominający mężczyźnie jego zacną przeszłość oraz dawną chwałę. Swoją drogą naprawdę musiał mieć coś z głową, żeby paradować w takim stroju po tym chłodnym budynku. Irytujący był fakt, że zamiast się ubrać, wolał narzekać na swój nędzny żywot. Ha. Dobre sobie. Co ten patałach wiedział o nędznym życiu? Nic. Jego dzieciństwo obfitowało w szczęśliwe zdarzenia. To niegdysiejszy faworyt papieża, na wiele mu pozwalano. A ten jeszcze kwękał. Jakby jeszcze miał na co! Powinien być wdzięczny, że go tu przygarnięto! Miał czyste ubranie, ciepłą wodę i świeże jedzenie. A to, co wyprawiał z nim Ivan po nocach stanowiło dodatkowy zaszczyt.

Tak, jego też nienawidziła. Przynajmniej tak sądziła. Owszem, tylko z tego powodu, że był kolejną osobą, którą braciszek wolał bardziej.

- Hej, a co ty tu robisz? – jego głos sprawił, że po plecach Natalii przebiegły dreszcze. Nie dlatego, że brzmiał jakoś zaskakująco wyjątkowo, męsko, czarująco czy podniecająco, po prostu już od dłuższego czasu nie słyszała ludzkiej mowy i jej uszy musiały się na nowo przywyknąć do tego nagłego dźwięku. Białoruś była osobą przyzwyczajoną do ciszy. Tej czystej, pustej, samotnej, przytłaczającej i w pewien sposób przerażającej ciszy. Kolejna życiowa towarzyszka, subtelnie milcząca na wszelkie zwierzenia oraz obawy. Młodsza siostra Rosji mogła do niej przemawiać, ale z góry wiedząc, iż nie otrzyma z jej strony odpowiedzi. A głos mężczyzny huczał jej w bębenkach niczym dzwony. Zatkała je ręką podnosząc na niego zawistny wzrok, gdy nagle jej źrenice rozszerzyły się lekko. No tak, już zdążyła zapomnieć o jego jedynej wyjątkowej na swój sposób cesze wyglądu. Jego oczy. Tęczówki barwy najgłośniejszego krzyku, który kiedykolwiek w dziejach świata mógł wydrzeć się z ludzkiego gardła. Tak rzadko poświęcała uwagę wyglądowi nieważnych jej osób. Tak nieczęsto patrzyła im wprost w oczy. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś na nią zerkał, bo zawsze odnosiła wrażenie, że spoglądają na nią jak na najgorszego potwora. Jak na psychiczną zarazę, która miała natychmiast zniknąć. Dlatego wolała odwracać wzrok. Tak było jej po prostu łatwiej.

- To nie twoja sprawa – odparła patrząc wciąż spode łba. Tym razem musiała stoczyć z nim walkę na wzrok, bo gdy już raz jednym spojrzeniem zaczęła, nie mogła się poddać. Czemu on tu przylazł? Tak wielką radość czerpał z patrzenia na nią z góry?!

- Nie. Nie moja – rzekł tym swoim prostym, lekko grubiańskim tonem, w którym nie można było doszukać się ni cienia skruchy czy pobłażania. I dobrze. Jasnowłosa dziewczyna nie znosiła wiecznie wszystkim współczujących osobników; gdzie znów znajdowało się odniesienie co do persony Torisa. A personifikacja państwa białoruskiego starała się wychwytywać sporo z takich rzeczy, jak ton głosu, bo kiedy nie patrzy się komuś na twarz, trzeba szukać innych cech dla nich charakterystycznych, nienamacalnych wzrokiem. Bo najważniejsze jest niedostrzegalne okiem. Najczęściej był to głos. Wyczuwała u człowieka te cechy, których inni ludzie nie umieli, bądź nie byli w stanie wychwycić. Co nie znaczy, że ją wzruszały, czy wprowadzały w jakiś inny temu podobny stan. Nie. Nie należała do osób czułych, czy wrażliwych. Albo chociaż z pozoru nie. Stosunkowo niewiele znalazła w życiu takich rzeczy, które wywoływały u niej tego typu uczucia. W głosie srebrnowłosego mężczyzny zawsze wyczuwała wyższość, dumę i pogardę. Przynajmniej w sytuacjach, w których dane jej było go napotkać. Ten facet uważał się za pępek wszechświata, nie bacząc na innych. Grał, czy nie, w zasadzie dla Białorusi to wszystko jedno. Cóż, troszkę go rozumiała, był to jego sposób, aby żyło się łatwiej. Każdy, nawet najmniej egocentryczny człowiek na świecie chce mimo wszystko dla siebie w życiu jak najlepiej i posiada swoisty mechanizm obronny (jak to zwykła w myślach nazywać) przed środowiskiem. Ten należał do niego. Jej sposób stanowiło szaleństwo przelane w miłość do brata.

- Czego tu więc chcesz, Prusy? – starała się opanować. W tym momencie to najlepsza opcja. I ona, i mężczyzna nazwany „Prusami" o tym wiedzieli. Żadne z nich nie chciało wywlec na wierzch tej psychopatki z wnętrza dziewczyny.

- Krzątam się po domu, gdyż akurat wszyscy są zajęci i nie mam komu psuć humoru, a twojej cyca… siostry też nie ma w pobliżu, więc nie mam też na co się pogapić. I tak idę, nucąc sobie piosenkę o tym, jaki to jestem świetny, mądry, piękny oraz w ogóle u-łaaa! No i co nagle widzę? Drzwi od tego pokoju, co to zazwyczaj stoi zamknięty są otwarte! To wchodzę sobie, bo myślę, że będzie coś ciekawego do rozwalę… znaczy się do zobaczenia, a zamiast tego co zastaję? Tę ładną, choć trochę psychiczną siostrę Syberyjskiego Psa klęczącą na kawałkach szklanego czegoś i patrzącą na mnie spode łba! No więc oto jestem i postanawiam jej pomóc, pocieszyć, czy coś, żeby potem rzuciła mi się z wdzięczności w objęcia, a także wychwalała pod niebiosa. Wiesz już, o kim mówię? – jego twarz wyszczerzyła się w szerokim uśmiechu. On chyba naprawdę sądził, że powiedział coś mądrego. Tymczasem w głowie Natalii echem odbijało się jedno zdanie: „Tę ładną, choć trochę psychiczną… trochę psychiczną… psychiczną…". To, jak się wyraził o Ivanie, przemilczała. Normalnie już byłby trupem, ale umysł dziewczyny wciąż zaprzątało to jedno słowo… „Psychiczna"… Dokładnie tak o niej wszyscy myśleli. Tylko tę jedną jej cechę dostrzegali. To, i śliczną buzię. Milczała jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, trawiąc słowa albinosa i przeklinając za to w duchu samą siebie – spuściła głowę.

- Odejdź stąd, Prusaku. Bo tym właśnie jesteś. Prusakiem. Małym, złośliwym owadem, którego trzeba wyplenić, zanim zaborczo przejmie twoje terytorium. Zarazą rozprzestrzeniającą się nieustannie i zabierającą innym ich dobra, choć sam ten owad posiada wiele. I tego nie docenia – powiedziała mu szczerze, co o nim sądziła. Nie miała powodu, aby owijać w bawełnę. Zawsze była prawdomówna. Kłamała tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś pytał, czy coś się stało albo jak się czuła. Po co miała tłumaczyć tej bandzie zarozumiałych, pustych idiotów co rozgrywa się wewnątrz jej serca? Po pierwsze: to było nie do opisania, a po drugie: jakby już spróbowała jednak opisywać, to i tak by nie potrafiła. A oni tak czy siak by nie zrozumieli…

- Coś się stało? – kolejne bezsensowne pytanie z ust nieuświadomionego mężczyzny, który wprowadził nim Białoruś w jeszcze gorszy nastrój, co początkowo wydawało jej się niemożliwe. – A poza tym, mów mi Gilbert. Albo po prostu Gil. Nie żaden Prusy czy Prusak. Gil!

Przełknęła ślinę.

- Co za różnica? – w tonie jej głosu wyczuwało się, że traciła powoli cierpliwość.

- Wtedy czuję się bardziej ludzko.

Ta odpowiedź ją co najmniej zaskoczyła. Kątem oka spojrzała w stronę albinosa, ciekawa dalszej części wypowiedzi.

- Bo oprócz bycia państwami jesteśmy też ludźmi. Żyjemy, czujemy, cieszymy się, cierpimy. Bycie personifikacją niczego nie usprawiedliwia. I dlatego wolę, jak mówią Wspaniałemu Mnie Gilbert. A ja będę ci mówił Natalia. Bo tak masz na imię. Śliczne masz imię! – i znów się uśmiechnął. Nawet pewnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak mądrą kwestię przed chwilą wypowiedział. Nie miała oczywiście na myśli tej gadki o imieniu, nie, to nie to. Chodziło o ten tekst o byciu człowiekiem. Sam go wymyślił? A może gdzieś usłyszał? Czy on naprawdę w każdym z państwa dostrzegał coś ludzkiego? Nawet… nawet w niej i Ivanie?

- To teraz wstań, bo zniszczysz sobie całkowicie te twoje ładne nóżki – wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę, aby pomóc powstać z klęczek. – Kiedyś mogą się jeszcze komuś do czegoś przydać!

ŚWIIIIIST

ZIUUUUU

KSZANG

Ostrze przeleciało zaledwie parę milimetrów od twarzy chłopaka i wbiło się z metalicznym odgłosem w ścianę. Jego szkarłatne tęczówki obejrzały się w tamtą stronę, ale nie przekręcił głowy, gdyż życie nauczyło go, że z przeciwnika nie można spuszczać wzroku. Jego zastygłe w uśmiechu usta zadrżały delikatnie.

- WYJDŹ! – krzyknęła personifikacja Białorusi, powstając z klęczek, ale wcale nie dlatego, że jej kazał, tylko dlatego, że miała zamiar wypędzić z hukiem delikwenta. – NIE POTRZEBUJĘ TWOJEJ POMOCY!

- Czyżbym powiedział coś nie tak? – na twarzy Gilberta wielkimi literami malowało się zdziwienie. Eh, typowy aż nadto facet, który nie wiedział, kiedy ma zamknąć w porę buzię na kłódkę.

- ODEJDŹ – po tym słowie jej usta zaczęły drgać leciutko, prawie niezauważalnie. – I nigdy więcej nie mów mi… Nie mów mi więcej takich rzeczy… - dodała szeptem dziewczyna. Prusy zamrugał kilka razy oczami, analizując dokładnie słowa Natalii, co w jego przypadku wymagało nie lada wysiłku. W końcu po paru długich sekundach przepełnionych głuchym milczeniem, raczył się odezwać.

- Jakich rzeczy? Ej, no, powiedz mi, bo znowu to powiem, jak nie będę wiedział co!

Młodsza siostra Rosji wykonywała raz po raz szybkie wdechy i wydechy. Jej limit cierpliwości dobiegał końca. „Idiota…!" pomyślała, żałując, że jej sztylet znajdował się teraz w przeciwległej ścianie. Połamane kawałki rozbitego szkła głęboko wbite w kolana raniły ją boleśnie, ale nie czuła tego. A przynajmniej się starała. Ale o brak broni nie musiała się martwić, na upartego i gołymi rękoma by sobie poradziła. W końcu kto, jak nie ona, połamał Litwie bez trudu oraz zbytniego wysiłku wszystkie kruche niczym spróchniałe gałązki palce?

- NIE MÓW MI, ŻE MOGĘ SIĘ DO CZEGOŚ PRZYDAĆ! JESTEM WAM WSZYSTKIM NIEPOTRZEBNA, A JUŻ ZWŁASZCZA NIE DO TEGO, O CZYM POMYŚLAŁEŚ! – nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że powiedziała zbyt wiele. Widocznie Gil przez przypadek przeniknął przez mury żelaznej, lodowej fortecy. Ups. Na szczęście choć znalazł się w środku, nie oznaczało to jeszcze, że napotkał samo jej centrum, czy chociażby ważniejsze pomieszczenie. Komory białoruskiego serca i w sensie dosłownym, i przenośnym, trwały dla niego zamknięte. Jednak nie lubiła, gdy ktoś ominął zręcznie zastawione pułapki, a następnie przedarł się nawet i jedynie do pierwszej warstwy. To teraz nie było wyjścia, musiał zginąć, zabierając jej słowa do grobu. W powietrzu wirowała złowroga aura, a na twarz Natalii wstąpił diaboliczny wyraz. Prusy cofnął się o krok w kierunku drzwi, gdy nagle te zamknęły się same z gromkim hukiem. Wylękniony albinos popełnił najgorszy taktyczny błąd i odwracając się tyłem do jasnowłosej dziewczyny pobiegł prędko w ich stronę. Szarpał się z klamką, ale ta nie chciała puścić. W pewnej chwili poczuł, jak czyjeś dłonie zaciskają się na jego krtani oraz czole. Ciężki oddech łechtał pruski kark. Czyiś solidny obcas uderzył go mocno w plecy. Zawył cicho i przekręcił się, aby spojrzeć swojemu oprawcy w oczy.

I wtedy to zobaczył.

W tęczówkach, a także rozszerzonych źrenicach Białorusi wcale tym razem nie kryło się szaleństwo. Teraz ujrzał w nich rozpaczliwy krzyk. Wołanie o pomoc, koloru dojrzałych fiołków, owiane szarą otoczką smutku. Normalnie smutek ten miał barwę co najmniej bezdennej otchłani czystego, głębokiego oceanu, na którego dnie rozgrywały się różne, mniej lub bardziej krwawe, historie, zaś dziś przybrał on odcień jednej z tych przygnębiających szarości.

Natalia nie zabijała swych ofiar od razu. O nie, wolała najpierw zadać im jak najwięcej bólu, aby, jeżeli po śmierci istnieje coś takiego jak Niebo, Piekło, Czyściec czy cokolwiek temu podobne, osoby, które zabiła, zapamiętały ją pośmiertnie. Chciała być nikczemnym fatum na poranionych ramionach owych dusz. Nie bała się kary za swoje czyny. Uważała, że karę tę ponosi cierpiąc dzień w dzień. Zresztą, nie wierzyła w coś takiego jak Raj. Dla niej istniało jedynie Piekło. Piekłem tym była Ziemia, na której żyła. Wiara w dobro Boga u tej dziewczyny została już dawno zachwiana, więc usiłowała przekonać samą siebie, że ktoś taki nie egzystuje, bo inaczej nie byłoby tyle zła na tym świecie. Jeżeli naprawdę by był, nie zostawiłby jej. A tak często czuła się samotna. Czasem, będąc mała, modliła się do Niego cichutko, ale czy jej prośby zostały kiedykolwiek wysłuchane? Nie! Dlatego z czasem sobie odpuściła. Nie wierzyć było jej łatwiej, bo gdyby uznała kogoś takiego, jak Bóg, myślałaby o Nim jak o ostatnim draniu, dla którego świat i własne dzieci są jedynie nic nie znaczącą zabawką. Nikt nie był w stanie jej nawrócić. Co prawda własny naród wyznawał w większej mierze prawosławie, ale ona, posłuszna pracownica bezdusznych, okrutnych władz, jedynie udawała, że jest taka sama. Jednakże, Białoruś to Natalia, państwo to osoba, a więc posiadała prawo do własnych poglądów. Byleby tylko nie głosiła ich publicznie. Wykonywała wszystkie nakazane obrządki, jednak nie miały one dla kobiety żadnej wartości. Ponadto podstawą jej egzystencji była nieśmiertelność, a więc przez to, że nie mogła umrzeć, po śmierci nie trafiłaby do żadnego miejsca. Czasami miewała wrażenie, że jedyną rzeczą czekającą tam na ludzi, była jedynie nicość. I ta właśnie wizja – nie napotkać nic poza samą pustką – stawała się niewyobrażalnie przytłaczająca. Samą siebie też zabijała powoli. Z wieku na wiek podupadała coraz bardziej. Inni mogli o tym nie wiedzieć, ale było z nią coraz gorzej.

Uniosła dłoń zwiniętą w pięść, aby zadać cios intruzowi na jej terytorium. Bez wahania wystrzeliła nią do przodu, kiedy usłyszała jego głos:

- Naprawdę chcesz sprawić zawód twojemu bratu?

Jej ręka zatrzymała się dosłownie o kilka milimetrów od twarzy chłopaka. Ten widząc opór w zachowaniu dziewczyny, mówił dalej:

- Jeśli mnie zabijesz, twój brat może ci tego nie wybaczyć.

Spojrzała na tę jego znielubioną twarz, na której malował się dziwny jak na niego spokój. Z morderczym wzrokiem wyrzekła złowieszczym tonem słowa:

- A myślisz, że jesteś dla niego taki najważniejszy? Ma innych, jeden więcej, jeden mniej, co to dla niego za różnica…

- Ale mnie lubi – powiedział nie bez wstrętu w głosie, po raz pierwszy i ostatni ciesząc się, że był jednym z ulubieńców Ivana, zaraz po Torisie.

- Może i nie mogę cię zabić, ale nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jak cię odrobinę poharatam.

- Więc ty też to czujesz? – zapytał zupełnie od czapy, nie patrząc na nią. Zamilkła w jednej chwili. Zaczęła wpatrywać się w jego spuszczoną głowę. Przez umysł przebiegały jej przeróżne myśli. Zastanawiała się intensywnie, o co mogło mu chodzić? Ten trudny do zrozumienia Prusak…

- Co w tym momencie masz na myśli? – cichy ton jej głosu stracił trochę na psychicznym wydźwięku, roznosząc się głuchym echem po małym pomieszczeniu.

- Też jesteś na swój sposób samotna.

Te słowa były niczym kilof prosto w nieczułe wykonane z lodu serce. Nie zabolało jej, ale poczuła, jak gdyby ktoś odrąbał mocnym, stanowczym ruchem jakąś jego sporą część przykrywającą to, co usiłowała ukryć przez kilkaset ostatnich lat. A teraz jedna osoba, która nawet nie była z nią jakoś szczególnie emocjonalnie związana, wyrwała zaledwie jednym zdaniem twardą pokrywę.

- O… o czym ty mówisz? – zapytała cichutko z opuszczoną głową, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę. W ten oto sposób nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu wzrokowego. Minęła dłuższa chwila napiętnowana gorzkim milczeniem. Żadne się nie odezwało, a w myślach nie umieli sobie czytać, choć chłopak chwilę temu zrobił to wręcz idealnie. W końcu dziewczyna uniosła lekko jasnowłosą główkę. Gilbert wpijał w nią zaciekawiony wzrok, uwieńczony lekką dozą triumfu. Szlag, pozwoliła mu myśleć, że wygrał. Błąd. Prusy to zwykła płotka w tym oceanie rekinów, który stanowił ten dom. A przynajmniej taki był jej tok myślenia. Ale tak w gruncie rzeczy, kto byłby w stanie zrozumieć rozumowanie psychopatów? Tacy są, co sądzą, że umieją, ale nikt nigdy do samego końca nie wie, co kłębi się w ich zmroczonych mrocznymi myślami umysłów. Nikt. Obserwując Natalię bacznym wzrokiem, albinos kontynuował swą poprzednią myśl.

- Niby mieszkasz w otoczeniu kilkunastu ludzi. Niby masz w pobliżu dwie najbliższe ci osoby, od siedmiu boleści brata i hojnie obdarzoną przez naturę siostrę, ale przecież nawet w tłumie można czuć się samotnym. To, ile osób ma się wokół siebie nie ma z tym zjawiskiem nic wspólnego – mówił zupełnie swobodnie i naturalnie. Wcale nie brzmiało to jak wymyślane na poczekaniu. Raczej tak, jakby już nieraz nad tymi słowami rozmyślał. Po jego tonie głosu Białoruś wnioskowała, że nie kłamie. Możliwe, że pierwszy raz w życiu mówił szczerze. Skąd on tyle mógł o niej wiedzieć? To ledwo kilka wyrazów, ale były one tak strasznie realne. Każde jego słowo uderzało w nią z prędkością gromu. Prawdziwe do bólu wyrazy biły dziewczynę boleśnie po twarzy, czyniąc na policzkach niewidzialne dla otoczenia siniaki. Tylko ona w tym momencie wiedziała o siniejącej buzi. Niewidzialne rozłożone płasko dłonie smagały Natalię niczym bat, odkrywając wszystkie jej skrzętnie skrywane przez wiele setek lat emocje. Poczuła się nagle naga. Ogołocona z zewnętrznej warstwy, powłoki kryjącej to, czego nigdy nie miała zamiaru ukazać światu. W jej głowie nagle pojawiła się myśl „Zabić! Utłuc! Sprawić, by wiedza tego człowieka nigdy nie opuściła tego pomieszczenia!". Ale te czarne wizje przytrzymały inne. Jakieś nowe, dotąd nieznane. Czystsze. Jaśniejsze. Obce.

Dopiero kilka lat później, wspominając w wielkim, pustym domu to zdarzenie, zrozumiała, że tym, co zablokowało jej szaleństwo była nadzieja. Na tamten krótki moment pojawiło się na nowo coś, co myślała, że utraciła lata temu. Jakby na lodowej pustyni wypalonej cieniem i mrokiem nagle pojawił się promyczek słońca. Ni stąd, ni zowąd zaświecił jej wprost w liliowo-błękitne oczy. Swoją drogą zastanawiający jest fakt, że lila oznacza odcień fioletu, zaś lilie jako kwiaty są symbolem śmierci. W jej przypadku liliowe oczy mogły nosić ze sobą oba te znaczenia…

- Skąd… Skąd ty tyle możesz wiedzieć, co się dzieje wewnątrz mojej duszy? Co ktoś taki jak ty może o mnie widzieć? I co znaczyło tamto „też"? – tylko ostatnie z tych pytań nie było retoryczne, wypowiedziane niskim, złowieszczym tonem. – Nic, nic nie wiesz! – dyszała ciężko. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak wielkie szczęście miałeś w życiu! Twoje dzieciństwo… Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo chciałabym być na Twoim miejscu!

- Więc czemu jestem nieszczęśliwy? – zapytał spokojnym, nieco nostalgicznym głosem. Wpatrywała się w jego oczy, szukając ironii albo sarkazmu, lecz ku jej zdziwieniu wskazywały one na to, że pytał naprawdę. Prusy podobnie jak ona poszukiwał odpowiedzi na to właśnie zadane chwilę temu pytanie. Ech, wniosek z tego taki, że chociaż historie ludzi i sami oni są różnoracy, to jednak zagwozdki mogą mieć te same. Warknęła wpierw, zanim udzieliła odpowiedzi.

- Ty? Bo jesteś dumny i wyniosły. Chociaż masz, a przynajmniej miałeś dużo, to wciąż chcesz więcej i więcej, zabierając to tym, którzy sami w gruncie rzeczy niewiele posiadają – uczyniła w tym miejscu delikatną aluzję, co do osób jej i jej brata. To Ivan był skarbem, który dostawali wszyscy, nawet taki Prusak, nie czyniąc przy ty ma ni odrobiny wysiłku. A co ona otrzymywała za swą żarliwą opiekę i dozgonną miłość? Przysłowiową figę z makiem.

Chłopak włożył ręce w kieszenie i wyminął ją wolnym krokiem, a kiedy przechodząc obok pchnął lekko jej ramię swoim, rzekł cicho.

- Bogaty, czy biedny, zdrowy, czy chory, mężczyzna, czy kobieta, stary, czy młody; każdy może czuć się nieszczęśliwy.

Odwróciła ku niemu twarz z leciutko rozdziawionymi ustami i ściągniętymi w dół brwiami. Stał odwrócony do dziewczyny tyłem. Okalała wzrokiem jego barczyste plecy ukryte pod białą koszulą. Już wcześniej zdążyła zauważyć pewien szczegół, a mianowicie: on zawsze był taki umięśniony? Nie zwracała dotychczas na niego aż takiej uwagi i jakoś umykał jej oślepiony blaskiem świetności Rosji. Choć Gil hałasował sporo i robił szum o byle co, to nigdy na tyle, aby swym wyglądem przykuć szczególnie jej zainteresowanie. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że nawet do najgorszych nie należał. Z wyglądu oczywiście. Z charakteru zaś… tak naprawdę nie miała nic do jego złych poczynań czy wygórowanego mniemania o sobie. W gruncie rzeczy rozumiała jego działania. To, jak się zachowywał, sprawiało, że było mu po prostu lżej. Sam dobrowolnie przywdział maskę zarozumiałego egoisty, dumnego pyszałka, żeby nie ukazywać tego, co było pod nią. A był inny. Doskonale wiedziała to od samego początku, ale nigdy nie wnikała w jego sprawy. Ich drogi bezpośrednio, bez udziału osób trzecich dotychczas się nie krzyżowały. Aż do dnia dzisiejszego. Do tej pory myślała, że potrafi czytać w jego na pozór prostych myślach, jakby nabazgrano je kruczoczarnym atramentem na śnieżnobiałej kartce papieru. Dopiero gdy wspomniał o swej samotności, narodziło się w jej głowie odczucie, że może jednak źle odczytywała księgę myśli, którą posiadał.

- Zapytałaś, co miałem na myśli mówiąc „też"… Serio sądzisz, że nie cierpię, kiedy nie ma ich w pobliżu?

- … Ich?

- Stary Fritz, mój kurczaczek; oni są dla mnie jak rodzina! A Luda jak dawno nie widziałem! Jak stąd wyjdę, to postawię mu skrzynkę piwa! – odwrócił się z szerokim uśmiechem i przymkniętymi oczyma. – Znudziło mi się już męczenie Estonii, no ile można? Dawno nie byłem u debilnej paniczyny i jego żonki! Będę musiał złożyć im „miłą" wizytę, może nawet uda mi się ukraść Elce jakieś ciasto? Sąsiada Polski też nie odwiedzałem od… uu… ile to już lat? – zamyślił się na moment, nie tracąc wyszczerzu z twarzy. – Od wojny gdzieś tak… Ech, trzymają mnie tu jak psa po prostu, nigdzie bez smyczy nie wyjdę…

- Dlaczego…? Dlaczego to robisz?

W odpowiedzi napotkała pytający wyraz twarzy.

- Co ci daje chodzenie tam? Przecież nie lubisz Austrii ani Polski, a oni ciebie – Natalia była dość bezpośrednia. – I czemu wciąż się śmiejesz? Sam powiedziałeś, że czujesz się tu źle traktowany. Czy ktoś taki nadal miałby twarz wykrzywioną w uśmiechu?

Srebrnowłosy chłopak zamrugał powiekami. Białoruś czuła na sobie jego oczy. Jego przeszywający na wskroś zachłanny wzrok, ale nie krępowało jej to. Nie stanowiła TEGO rodzaju kobiet.

- Lepiej jest przecież śmiać się, niż płakać, nie? Równie dobrze ja mógłbym zapytać ciebie, dlaczego nigdy się nie śmiejesz.

- Po co się śmiać, jeśli byłoby to nieszczere? Dlaczego mam brnąć w tę maskaradę ludzkich uczuć? Nie potrzebuję czegoś takiego, jak emocje… Dobrze byłoby bez nich. W twoim przypadku też większość uśmiechów jest fałszywa. Co ci to daje? Nie jest ci wcale lżej, gdy śmiejesz się w ten sposób. Ci, którzy śmieją się najszerzej, najczęściej w duchu cierpią najmocniej.

- Nie do końca się z Tobą zgodzę, Biała Rosjo – niby obiecał nazywać ją po imieniu, ale nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie sprawienia jej komplementu w postaci znalezienia jakiejś więzi między nią, a jej bratem. – Ty nie śmiejesz się prawie w ogóle, nie licząc chwil, gdy prześladujesz brata. Czy to znaczy, że cierpisz mniej? – całkowicie obrócił się w jej stronę. – Oboje doskonale wiemy, że nie. Nie uznawaj śmiechu za wskaźnik bólu. Wewnątrz wijesz się w rozpaczy dokładnie tak samo jak ja.

- Nie porównuj mnie do siebie! Nie jesteśmy podobni! Powinieneś być o wiele szczęśliwszy niż ja! – miała ochotę rozszarpać go za te słowa, a w tych kwestiach Natalia obietnicy dotrzymywała.

- … Nein, nie jesteśmy tacy sami. Jestem zajebis-

- Idiota – skwitowała krótko. – Nie wiesz, jak dużo bólu znajduje się w moim sercu. Nie pojmujesz również, jak wiele wycierpiał braciszek. Ile wycierpieliśmy we troje. Zawsze… - spuściła głowę i melancholijnym tonem dokończyła swą myśl. – Zawsze chociaż razem, to sami. Nękani przez silniejsze kraje, zziębnięci wędrujący po bezkresnej, mroźnej części Europy, nigdy nie odpoczywający w obawie przed niespodziewanym atakiem kogoś silniejszego. Skazani na głód i pragnienie. Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? Doświadczyliśmy wiele i nasza historia ukształtowała nas takimi, jakimi jesteśmy. Dlatego nie miej teraz pretensji do tego, co robi ci Ivan. Sam wieki temu byłeś nie lepszy.

Gilbert milczał.

- Mam ci przypomnieć, jak zachowywałeś się jako dziecko? Już nie pamiętasz, jak dręczyłeś mojego brata Jak ganiałeś go po moskiewskich niw równinie? Jak z twojej winy wpadliście do zamarzniętego jeziora? A on dobry jeszcze uratował ci życie! Nie przypominasz sobie? Ja pamiętam. Śledząc go dzień w dzień od dzieciństwa patrzyłam, jak pisze o tym na wyblakłych kartkach papieru, cudem ocalałych z ataków i dziś złączonych w jedno. Tworzących jego pamiętnik. Jego, czy raczej naszą smutną historię życia, zamkniętą w kilkudziesięciu stronach zapisanych słabą dziecięcą rączką. Jeżeli on cierpiał przez ciebie, to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, abyś ty cierpiał przez niego. Zresztą na twoim miejscu cieszyłabym się. Znasz takie przysłowie „Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie"? Co prawda nie wierzę w Niego, ale podobnie jak „Oko za oko, ząb za ząb" mówi o tym, że każdy dostanie to, na co zasłużył. W mojej polityce jest nieco inaczej. Ukradniesz coś – utną ci rękę. Ujrzysz coś, czego nie powinieneś – oślepią cię. Specjalnie zranisz któregoś z pełnoprawnych członków narodu – zabiją cię. Dostajesz to, na co zasłużyłeś, tylko sto razy mocniej. A nawet sto, to za mało. To właśnie są zasady rządzące tym otoczeniem – wygłosiła mowę Natalia, nie zmieniając ani razu intonacji. Cierpliwie tłumaczyła albinosowi zależności tego świata, nie wkraczając przy tym w sferę własnych uczuć i emocji. Wiedziała doskonale, gdzie leży granica między informacjami, a zwierzeniami. I nie zamierzała jej przekraczać.

- A nie można by… - zaczął Gilbert wywijając dziwnie wskazującymi palcami, robiąc nimi przed sobą wał w powietrzu. – A nie można by po prostu wybaczyć? To byłoby takie… no.. ludzkie.

Mała czerwona dioda zamigotała ostrzegawczo wewnątrz głowy Białorusi.

- A ty umiałbyś mu przebaczyć?

Personifikacja Prus zamilkła ściągając usta w wąską linijkę i spuszczając gniewnie wzrok. Zmrużył oczy myśląc nad czymś intensywnie.

- No widzisz – odparła jasnowłosa kobieta. – Nie umiesz wybaczać oraz przepraszać, a oczekujesz tego od innych. Trochę taka hipokryzja, nie sądzisz? Ale z tym wybaczaniem i przepraszaniem… aż ciężko mi to przez gardło przechodzi, ale… macie więcej cech wspólnych, niż ci się wydaje – po czym momentalnie zakasłała, jakby chcąc wyrzucić z siebie myśl o tym, że w ogóle wypowiedziała te słowa. Niet, niet, niet, nie byli podobni! Chociaż… Jakby się tak zastanowić… może troszeczkę. Obaj nie umieli wybaczać i przepraszać, choć Ivan raczej z błogiej nieświadomości, że są takie opcje, a Gilbert specjalnie, ale oprócz tego cechą ich łączącą, którą odkryła dopiero dzisiejszego dnia, było to, że obaj posiadali niezwykle silne ramiona. Oczywiście jej kochany braciszek niewątpliwie miał więcej siły, ale Prus też do słabeuszy nie należał. No tak, wychowany został w epoce licznych bitew oraz potyczek. Zawsze w towarzystwie mężczyzn, nieprzyzwyczajony do porażek. Ani godnego traktowania kobiet. Wszystkich traktował tak samo pogardliwie, a przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało. Musiało być dla niego sporym szokiem, kiedy pozostał sam. Na swój sposób rozumiała, co czuł, bo doświadczała podobnych emocji, kiedy jej gotowego niej zawsze pomóc rodzeństwa nie było w pobliżu. Niemcy zapewne trwał już w stanie gotowości, aby wyciągnąć stąd brata, jednak czynniki zewnętrzne i wpływy innych państw, chociażby Ameryki, skutecznie utrudniały mu wykonanie tego uczynku. Francja, Anglia, Ameryka, Chiny, Rosja… te kraje postawiły Prusy w położeniu, w którym się obecnie znajdował. Jeśli jego uzasadniona nienawiść do nich była dokładnie taka sama, jak Natalii do reszty ludzkości, potrafiła go zrozumieć. Mimowolnie spojrzała w dół, na jego odsłoniętą klatkę piersiową unoszącą się delikatnie pulsującymi ruchami w takt kolejnych wdechów i wydechów. Może niesłusznie dotychczas postrzegała go jako słabeusza?

- Nie jesteśmy ani trochę podobni! – zaprzeczył nadymając policzki, niczym obrażone dziecko i spoglądając spode łba rzekł: - Gdybym ja miał taką ładną siostrę, to bym o nią bardziej dbał!

Dziewczyna poczuła, jakby maleńka, lecz ostra igiełka ugodziła ją prosto w tę bryłę lodu stanowiącą jej serce i pozostawiła na niej ślad.

- Dbał? – powtórzyła bezgłośnie jego słowa, starając się zrozumieć, co on miał przez to na myśli. Ktoś taki jedno słowo mógł interpretować na wieloraki sposób. Niestety, bez skutku. Za Yao nie potrafiła odczytać jego dosadnej intencji.

- Ahum! Co prawda mam kuzynkę Liechtenstein, ale nią opiekuje się ten dupek Szwajcaria i nie pozwala mi się do niej zbliżać. A mógłbym ją bronić i byłbym dla niej jak rycerz, taki ułoo i aaa! W braterskim tego słowa znaczeniu. Ona jest trochę jak taka mała księżniczka. Drobna, urocza laleczka. Szkoda tylko, że włosy ścięła, bo wygląda jak chłopak, ale wciąż słodko i niewinnie. A w zasadzie jakby była słodkim i niewinnym chłopakiem, to by mi to też nie przeszkadzało w byciu jej/jego rycerzem. Chroniłbym ją/go i nie pozwolił, aby stała się krzywda! Tak jak taka ludzka tarcza!

Usteczka panny Arlovskayi zadrżały leciutko. Co też ten facet wygadywał? Czy on właśnie przed sekundą nie powiedział na głos jej najskrytszych pragnień? Coś znowu ugodziło jej pulsujący organ wewnętrzny, ale tym razem ostra, gruba igła umoczona została w zielonej substancji. Jad zazdrości. Nie wiedzieć czemu w pewnej chwili nagle bardzo zapragnęła znaleźć się na miejscu Liechtensteinu. Do dziewczyny wyjątkowo nic nie miała, bo cel właściwie miały podobny – obie podążały za swymi braćmi, szukając u nich aprobaty, ciepła i bezpieczeństwa. Tylko w przeciwieństwie do personifikacji państwa białoruskiego, Księstwo Liechtensteinu szczęście to odnalazło. A dodatkowo jeszcze swoim wdziękiem zjednywała w sobie ludzi pokroju Gilberta, którzy za jedną pochwałę z ust tej ślicznej istotki gotowi byli służyć wiecznie (choć znając zapał Prus do usługiwania komuś, raczej niekoniecznie wiecznie…) u jej boku. Nie sądziła, aby Prusy żywił do swojej krewniaczki coś więcej, niż nakazywały tego więzy rodzinne, ale jak prawie każdy facet – uległ jej dziewczęcemu czarowi i chociaż bynajmniej nie należał do typu dżentelmena, to chciał starać się jak najlepiej, aby się uśmiechała.

Na osobę Natalii mężczyźni reagowali podobnie, ale w przeciwieństwie do drobnej blondyneczki z wielkimi, łagodnymi oczyma, nie starała się być dla nich miła. Nie przejawiała entuzjazmu, kiedy czynili dla niej względnie przyjemne rzeczy, czy dawali drobne upominki, które każdej normalnej dziewczynie sprawiłyby radość. To nie tak, że nie dostrzegała ich starań, po prostu nie obchodziło jej to, bo żaden nie był tym, którego pragnęła. Chciała otrzymywać podarki tylko od jednego z nich. Wiadomo, o kim mowa.

- Rycerz? Ty? Czyżby zostało ci jakieś zboczenie z czasów średniowiecza? A może jakiś fetysz? – zakpiła z niego z nutką złości w głosie.

- Ach, średniowiecze! – albinosowi zaświeciły się szkarłatne oczy. Jasnowłosa dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę z mimowolną myślą, że teraz naprawdę wyglądają jak rubiny skrzące się blaskiem słońca, będące jedyną piękną rzeczą, na środku jakiegoś pustkowia.

- Lata mojej świetności! Najlepszy okres w całym moim życiu!

- Co cię tam tak urzekło? – rzekła Natalia, dla której średniowiecze było czymś gorszym, niż ognie piekielne…

- Siostro, co się dzieje z młodszą siostrzyczką? Dlaczego jest taka sina?

Wielkie, niebieskie przepełnione zmęczeniem, strachem oraz troską oczy, zupełnie kontrastujące z kojącym uśmiechem przyczepionym do nastoletniej, ładnej, dziewczęcej buźki, spojrzały zlęknione na brata.

- Rosyjko… jest po prostu przemarznięta, nie przejmuj się… - Ukraina chwyciła w objęcia i utuliła do piersi ciało małej, wyglądającej na ledwo kilka latek dziewczynki. – Rosyjko kochany, czy mógłbyś na parę chwil pożyczyć swój szalik? Wróci do ciebie niedługo, nie martw się.

Ivan bez słowa rozwiązał miękką, ciepłą tkaninę i jednym ruchem ściągnął ją ze swojej szyi. Jego starsza siostra, chociaż sama trzęsła się z powodu wszechobecnie panującego mrozu, pieczołowicie owinęła materiał wokół drobnego ciałka Białorusi. Starała się ogrzać ją własnym oddechem, jednakże proces ten był dość powolny. Chłopczyk o jasnych, splątanych brudem włoskach, cały umorusany w jakimś pyle i kurzu, ubrany w jakieś niedbale dobrane, pokryte zlodowaciałym śniegiem łachmany, przybliżył się, a następnie mocno utulił obydwie siostry. W ten sposób było im trojgu choć odrobinę cieplej. Każde jedno wyglądało mizerniej od drugiego. Blada, zapadnięta skóra uwydatniała kości na policzkach oraz podkreślała ciemne kreski pod oczami. Nie spali od tylu nocy, będąc w ciągłej gotowości do obrony przed najazdem wroga. Otwierać nagle oczy pod ledwo kilkudziesięciu minutach snu i słyszeć zamiast budzika szczękot mieczy, huki, gwar zdecydowanie nie było rzeczą przyjemną, zwłaszcza dla trojga osamotnionych – jakby nie patrzeć – dzieci.

Najstarsza z nich włożyła rękę we włosy najmłodszej i przeczesała je, usuwając kawałki zeschniętej posoki. Smutne, acz piękne fiołkowe oczy maleńkiego Rosji, które na dobrą sprawę były jedyną śliczną rzeczą w jego wynędzniałym wyglądzie, popatrzyły z przejęciem na wychudzoną twarzyczkę spoczywającej w objęciach Ukrainy dziewczynkę. Chłodna para wylatywała raz po raz z jego ust. Oddychał ciężko tak, jak zazwyczaj. Jakby się bał wykonywać kolejne wdechy i wydechy. Czasem nawet nawiedzało go uczucie, że nie zasługiwał nawet na to. Że odbiera powietrze komuś innemu, komu bardziej się ono przydaje. Lecz coraz bardziej uczył się nie przejmować tym cichym głosem wewnątrz swojej głowy. Miał nadzieję, że z czasem całkowicie go unieszkodliwi i uciszy. Z każdym dniem niedoli, którą przeżywali, jego oczy traciły dawny blask, stawały się coraz bardziej matowe. Bez wyrazu. A odwiecznym marzeniem obu sióstr było mu to światło przywrócić. Oczy jednak gasły z każdą chwilą, momentami, gdy rozglądał się dokoła i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się wokół znajduje, czasem, gdy zerkał na wygłodzone siostrzyczki, a także znosił syberyjskie mrozy. Kiedy siniały mu przemarznięte stópki, bo nie posiadał nawet bucików. Ale wszystkim, co miał, dzielił się z jasnowłosymi dziewczynkami. W końcu jedyne, co mieli, to oni nawzajem. Nauczyli się dbać o siebie, ale nikt nie zaprzeczał, że było ciężko. Hipotermia dobiegała przynajmniej jedno kilka razy w tygodniu. Kryli się w opuszczonych budynkach albo wielkich, pustych jaskiniach, czekając na wybawienie, które nigdy miało nie nadejść. Na samym początku swej marnej egzystencji nie posiadali nic, oprócz siebie. To, co osiągnęli, a przynajmniej zrobiło to jedno z nich, w dalekiej przyszłości, wznieśli własnymi rękoma, bez niczyjej pomocy z zewnątrz. Od zawsze, na zawsze zdani tylko na siebie…

- Siostro, kto jej to zrobił? – wskazał drżącą, wątłą rączką na dosyć widoczne, poziome cięcie na czole najmłodszej.

- Mongolia, braciszku… - oczy najstarszej również przepełnione były smutkiem, ale dla dobra rodzeństwa starała się kryć go przez powłoką czułego uśmiechu i delikatnego, dziewczęcego głosiku, w którym niewyczuwalny zostawał strach o przyszłość oraz rodzinę. Taką jednakowoż widziano ją jedynie z pozoru, niewielu bowiem wiedziało, że kiedy się naprawdę wciekała, potrafiła być doprawdy przerażająca. Bardziej nawet niż Rosja i Białoruś razem wzięci, a to nie lada wyczyn.

- Dlaczego zranił ją? Przecież to na mnie się uwziął! To MNIE chce dopaść! – prawdopodobnie w oczach Ivana pojawiłyby się łzy, gdyby nie to, że nie należał do tego typu dzieci, które z każdym zmartwieniem bądź drobną ranką biegną do kogoś dorosłego, aby rozwiązał ich problemy za nich. Dzień w dzień testował własne ciało i nagiętą psychikę, aby powstrzymać się od płaczu. Z czasem nawet miało mu się to udać do takiego stopnia, że jakkolwiek bardzo by nie chciał, nie potrafił wywołać u siebie łez.

- Pewnie wiedział, że kalecząc Nataszkę skaleczy i ciebie. Nawet mocniej, niż gdyby zrobił to bezpośrednio – personifikacja Ukrainy westchnęła cichutko, kołysząc w ramionach siostrzyczkę. Dłonie miała skostniałe, a spierzchnięte usta, choć drżące z zimna coraz bardziej z każdym następnym słowem, nuciły jakąś rosyjską kołysankę. Mimo wszystko od niej samej ważniejsza była rodzina. Dla nich zrobiłaby dosłownie wszystko, jako najstarsza czuła się zobowiązana do opieki nad nimi. Stanowili środek jej wszechświata. Oddałaby za nich życie, gdyby była taka potrzeba. Tyle dla niej znaczyli…

Chłopiec milczał wpatrując się w ten obrazek czystej, rodzinnej, pięknej miłości. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na swoje zziębnięte, nieokryte nawet najcieńszym strzępkiem materiału ręce. Spoglądał na nie przez dłuższy moment, po czym zacisnął je w piąstki. Uniósł głowę do góry i patrząc dzielnie w głęboką białą nicość przed sobą rzekł donośnym tonem:

- Tymi rękoma zbuduję potężne imperium, aby ochronić was, siostry, i pozostałych mieszkańców domu, którym ono będzie. Nie zawaham się użyć do tego wszelkich środków. Przyłączę do tego domku każdego, a tego, kto nie będzie pragnął tam się znaleźć, zaciągnę do niego siłą. Zrobię to sam. Tych dręczycieli w końcu spotka zasłużona kara, dostaną wreszcie to, na co zasłużyli. A po niej zostaniemy przyjaciółmi… - i przymknął zamyślony powieki, pogrążony w marzeniu o utopii, którą miał zamiar stworzyć.

Ukraina chciała rzec braciszkowi, że ludzie to nie rzeczy i nie wolno ich posiadać ani tym bardziej nie powinno się z nich na siłę robić przyjaciół, ale stwierdziła, że nie zniszczy mu jego marzeń. W końcu Wania był jedynie dzieckiem, miał prawo śnić o wielkich, wspaniałych rzeczach, które wówczas wydawały się jej takie nierealne. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że marzenia są bardzo ważne w życiu człowieka. Nie sądziła, że z czasem naprawdę doświadczy ich spełnienia.

W tym momencie mała dziewczynka otworzyła liliowo-błękitne oczka. Pomału na jej twarzy poczęły jawić się rumieńce. Blada, wycieńczona buzia odzyskiwała kolory. Poczuła tak bardzo już znany i charakterystyczny zapach swojego brata. Przechyliła leciutko głowę do przodu i ujrzała, że opatulona jest jego szaliczkiem, a do tego spoczywa przytulona do mięciutkiej klatki piersiowej siostry.

- Ach, Nataszko, ocknęłaś się! – na twarzy Rusi Niebieskiej pojawił się szeroki, pełen ulgi uśmiech.

- Natalko! Siostrzyczko! – podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, by zobaczyć uśmiechnięte oblicze brata. Nie mogła jednak na ich radość odpowiedzieć tym samym. Była wówczas zbyt mała, aby do końca zrozumieć wszystkie te dziejące się im krzywdy. Nikt nie nauczył jej, jak to jest żyć dobrze. Nie znała ciepła ukochanego kocyka ani zapachu potraw płynącego z kuchni, w której ktoś przed chwilą ugotował pyszny posiłek. Nie miała ukochanej zabawki, skutecznie zastępował ją zaostrzony porządnie nóż przypięty rzemykiem do nogi, który niegdyś znalazła w pustym obozie wroga, gdzie ona i rodzeństwo musieli spędzić jedną noc przeżytą bez snu w ciągłym strachu oraz obawie o to, że ktoś ich nagle przyłapie. Nie wiedziała, czym dokładnie jest to „dobro", o którym mówią dokoła. Chociaż… Rozumiała jedynie tyle, że „dobrze" czuje się w objęciach siostry czy brata. Wszystko inne było „złe". Nie znała dokładnie tego wszystkiego innego. Ale mówiono jej, że to właśnie jest „złe". Praktycznie rzecz biorąc wychowała się w ciągłym „źle". Jednakże nie narzekała tak strasznie mocno, póki nie zaznała w dalekiej przyszłości wygód „dobra". „Dobrze" było jej wtedy, kiedy miała koło siebie rodzeństwo. Dopiero znacznie potem zrozumiała, że kiedyś było źle. Ale w tamtej chwili jeszcze tego nie wiedziała…

Braciszek przytulił ją mocniutko, aby ogrzać młodszą siostrzyczkę oraz siebie i okazać swą dziecięcą, ale zawsze cudną, braterską miłość. Ukraina utuliła do piersi oboje i przez tę jedną, krótką chwilę wszyscy troje poczuli wewnątrz siebie ciepełko, świadczące o maleńkim promyczku nadziei na lepszą przyszłość.

Ten jeden krótki moment…

Usłyszeli tętent kopyt i jak jeden mąż obrócili się w tamtą stronę. Wroga armia nadciągała z całym impetem. Kare rumaki rżały donośnie, a sami jeźdźcy osnuci w białe płachty zdecydowanie byli zmęczeni długą, wyczerpującą podróżą w taki chłodny dzień, jak ten. Oprócz przemęczenia w ich oczach błyszczących w blasku porannego słońca kryło się zadowolenie. Radość z przebytej gwarnie długiej drogi. Ich oczy… Tęczówki zdrajców, kanciarzy, łgarzy i oszustów. Pełne zawziętości i głodu nowych ziem oraz krwi innowierców. Pewni siebie, aroganccy, a jednak z szerokimi wpływami w całej Europie. Potęga środka tegoż kontynentu. Silna całość utworzona z w gruncie rzeczy słabych jednostek, acz dobrych aktorów. Naprawdę świetnie odgrywający nadaną im rolę kryjąc się za maskaradą siły, a także waleczności.

I wtedy Natalia ujrzała je po raz pierwszy.

Skroplone kolorem krwi tęczówki małego, wyszczerzonego w pewnym siebie uśmieszku srebrnowłosego chłopczyka w białym płaszczu na ramionach i mieczem u boku.

Zakon Krzyżacki…

Na pytanie, co tak urzekło Gilberta w czasach średniowiecznych, odparł krótko, zwięźle i na temat.

- Ach, turnieje rycerskie, czasy potęgi i te gwałty w prawie każdym ciemnym zaułku!

I w tejże chwili stracił cały swój uzyskany do tej pory urok. Natalia spojrzała na niego z odrazą w oczach, cudem trzymając zszargane nerwy na wodzy.

- Nie ma w tym absolutnie nic zabawnego – odparła sucho. – Ty chyba nie pojmujesz, jaką krzywd dla kobiety jest gwałt! Ujma na honorze, zdrowiu fizycznym, a zwłaszcza psychicznym. A tym większą niechęcią do ciebie pałam, że byłeś zakonnikiem! Choć tak bardzo twej wiary nie znam, wiem, że komuś takiemu nie wypada czynić takich okrutnych rzeczy. Od teraz brzydzę się tobą…

- Ale ja tylko żartowałem! Serio! Masz świętą rację, byłem zakonnikiem, no i w ten sposób nie tknąłbym kobiety…!

- Bo byś się bał, że ci przyleje. Wyjątkowo niesmaczny ten żart – skwitowała Biała Rosja, w duchu oddychając jednak z ulgą, że był to jedynie dowcip. Przypuszczała wcześniej, że jednak mówił prawdę, ale zapomniało jej się, że albinos do takich właśnie żartownisiów należał. A ponadto nie śmiałby się raczej z rzeczy, których sam poniekąd noc w noc doświadczał... Sam doskonale powinien wiedzieć, jaką krzywdą dla człowieka było coś takiego… Zerknęła na niego. Mimo całego obrzydzenia, które do niego chwilę temu poczuła, oczy nadal błyszczały mu w ten niesamowity sposób. Wyglądało na to, że poczuł przypływ młodości. Srebrne kosmyki włosów opadające w nieładzie na wysokie czoło. Ślicznie wyrzeźbione, lekko rozchylone usta skutecznie rozpraszające jej uwagę. Podobnie, jak nagi tors gorejący jakoby blaskiem odbijanym od śnieżnobiałej koszuli. „Zapewne jest ciepły…" przemknęło dziewczynie przez myśl nie wiadomo skąd. Po chwili jednak skarciła się w duchu za własne myśli, tak mogła myśleć tylko i wyłącznie o bracie! Ale nigdy tak o Ivanie nie pomyślała… Dlaczego? Bo słowa „Rosja" i „ciepło" nie mogły iść ze sobą w parze. W dziwnym przeciwieństwie do Prusaka… Akurat w tej chwili, gdy Natalia potrzebowała odrobiny ciepła, ono przybyło! Tak wielką ochotę miała go w tej chwili rozszarpać! Zetrzeć na wiórki, a następnie odebrać to, czego miał w sobie multum. Posiadał to ciepło przez tyle lat, że mógł je już w końcu komuś odstąpić.

- Ale wiesz… Jeśli Liechtenstein jest księżniczką, to ty jesteś królową…

Uniosła głowę patrząc wprost na niego. Rozchyliła nieco usta oniemiała takimi zgoła niespodziewanymi słowami. Poczuła, jak zewnętrzną stroną dłoni dotknął jej policzka. Uśmiechnął się mrużąc powieki i dokończył uprzednio rozpoczętą myśl - … Lodu, ale zawsze królową.

Przekręcił dłoń opierając podbródek dziewczyny o jej wewnętrzną część, ujmując tym samym jej policzek. Czuła, jak jej blada skóra płonie w tym miejscu. Jego ręka była taka ciepła… Pogładził ją leciutko, zanim całkowicie zdała sobie sprawę z obecnej sytuacji i omamiona niezwykłym żarem bijącym od srebrnowłosego jegomościa odsunęła się natychmiast odtrącając jego dłoń.

- Nie dotykaj mnie!

- Hęęę? Dlaczego?

- To boli! Gorące! Pali! Płonie! Żre!

Spojrzał na nią trochę, jak na skończoną wariatkę, którą poniekąd była, a po chwili na swoje dłonie. Oglądał je uważnie przez dłuższy moment, dokładnie przyglądając się ich wewnętrznej i zewnętrznej stronie, jak dziecko, które dostało nową zabawkę i zapragnęło obejrzeć ją uważnie, zanim zaczęło ją testować.

- Nie punktujesz sobie tymi tekstami o królowych – rzekła uspokajając się momentalnie, przeradzając histeryczny szloch w donośny monolog. Jej huśtawki nastroju były gorsze, niż u kobiety w ciąży. Ludzie woleliby nie wiedzieć, jak zachowywałaby się, gdyby naprawdę zaciążyła. To… to mogłoby doprowadzić do totalnej apokalipsy tego podupadłego już i tak świata. – Po pierwsze myślisz, że każda dziewczyna będzie na takie lecieć. Nie jestem jak te naiwniaczki. U mnie sobie nie zarobisz, choćbyś góry przenosił. Nie podobam ci się ja, a jedynie moje ciało. Nie miałbyś za co kochać mojej mrocznej duszy, czy skamieniałego serca. I co tak oglądasz swoje dłonie? Z góry mogę ci powiedzieć, że nie są wcale żadne wyjątkowe.

- Szukam czegoś ciekawego…

- Czego niby? Ja ci mogę rzec, co to są za ręce. Należą one do zdrajcy, kłamcy, złodzieja, krętacza i zwykłej szui, której dostało się dokładnie to, na co zasłużyła – dziewczyna nie przebierała w słowach. Wymawiała na głos to, czego tak bardzo nie chciał przyjąć do świadomości, a co on oraz pozostali ludzie doskonale wiedzieli.

- Punkt widzenia zależy od punktu siedzenia – wypiął malowniczo język w jej stronę. – Dla mnie są to dłonie obrońcy.

- Obrońcy? Co ty, w Amerykę się bawisz?

- Nie w sensie super bohatera – żachnął się Gilbert wywracając oczami, choć gest ten winien być przypisany Natalii. – Kogoś, kto broni swego państwa, swoich racji, a najważniejsze samego siebie. Wiesz, czemu tu teraz siedzę?

Białoruś zamilkła zaciekawiona odpowiedzią. Prawdę mówiąc nie wiedziała, jakie jest jego zdanie w tej sprawie. Telepatą nie była, nie potrafiła odgadnąć, co dzieje się w tym pruskim łbie.

- Tkwię tu, bo nie chciałem opowiedzieć się po stronie aliantów. Dlatego, że wolałem chronić brata i postępować zgodnie ze swoimi racjami.

- Mylisz się. Byłeś po tamtej stronie, bo ty oraz Niemcy posiadaliście tego samego szefa, który decydował o was i waszym losie. Wydawał wam rozkazy. Bo tym właśnie jesteśmy; pionkami w rękach bezdusznych władz, napiętnowanych jako niezdolnych do podejmowania własnych decyzji. Bez osobistej woli oraz zdania. I wątpię, abyś w stu procentach zgadzał się z ideologią Hitlera. Nie jesteś jak on. No i nie lubisz być komuś podporządkowany, Prusaku. Tylko jakiś masochista lubiłby bycie niewolnikiem. A ty nie jesteś masochistą, co najwyżej jakimś podrodzajem miernego sadysty – rzekła Natalia nie zmieniając ani przez chwilę intonacji swego głosu. Jedyne, o czym marzyła w tej chwili, było znalezienie się jak najdalej od tego miejsca, bo wspominanie czasów wojny oraz dawnych szefów, rodziło w niej dziwne uczucia. Poczuła mrowienie w końcach palców. Czuła, że to się zbliża…

- Chyba jest jednak we mnie trochę masochisty, skoro robię to – i zanim zdążyła w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, ujął jej dłonie w swoje, unosząc je na wysokość szyi. – Proszę bardzo, uderz mnie, zadźgaj albo nawet i zabij za następne słowa, ale po tym, co przeszedłem w życiu, muszę to powiedzieć: Twoje ręce nie są rękoma mordercy. Idę o zakład, że zabiłem w życiu więcej istnień, aniżeli ty. Powiadam ci to jako kolega po fachu…

W jednej chwili wyrwała swoje ręce z jego uścisku, a następnie wychyliła się lekko do przodu. Nie wytrzymała, chociaż tak bardzo się starała nie osiągnąć tego stanu. To było tuż, tuż…

- Tylko, że ty zabijałeś, bo ci kazano, a ja dla samej siebie i dla zaspokojenia własnych żądz mordu! Ha, i kto tu jest większym egoistą, ja czy ty?! – źrenice stawały się coraz mniejsze, a diaboliczny uśmiech pojawił się gościnnie na jej twarzy. To już koniec. Czuła, jak jej umysł oplatają czarne, długie macki, zacieśniające się mocno wokół niego. Na poszczególne płaty mózgu zapadały klapki, skutecznie blokując dopływ i rozumienie informacji. Coś wstępowało w całe jej ciało, przejmując nań kontrolę. Wszystkie mięśnie naraz skurczyły się. Przed oczami jawił się jeden tylko obraz. Widok ofiar wojen, martwych ciał w kałużach świeżej posoki. Lekko podgniłe zwłoki, a na nich nowe, świeższe, nadal ciepłe. Tyle ich było, że jedne trupy leżały na drugich. Roztrzaskane kości. A wokół zasnute bordową mgłą niebo i czarna ponura ziemia. Przerażający chłód porywistego wiatru, roznoszącego metaliczny zapach krwi oraz odór zgnilizny po całym polu walki.

Opary okryły jej całkowicie oczy, nie widziała nic, choć wiedziała, co jest wokół. Dzięki temu, że nadal czuła i słyszała. Słyszała szkarłatny wrzask dookoła, a niewidzialne więzy plątały jej ciało. Plecami dotknęła słupa. Mimo mrozu poczuła żar pod stopami. Płonęła. Mgła opadła z oczu. Widziała, jak trupy powstają i wlepiają w nią puste oczodoły. Ten smród martwych ciał był nie do opisania. Palono ją. Na stosie. Ogień sprawiał, że ubranie całe lepiło się do niej, wyniszczając powoli tkanki mięśniowe. Skóra stawała się czarniejsza, z sekundy na sekundę była coraz bardziej zwęglona. Zwłoki wykrzywiły połamane szczęki w czymś, co prawdopodobnie miało być uśmiechem. Próbowała wrzeszczeć, z tego paskudnego strachu, który w mig obleciał ją całą, ale nie umiała wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Ogień wypalał skórę na nogach, odsłaniając osmolone kości. A ofiary wojny śmiały się z jej bólu złowieszczo, szczerzyły się szyderczo z jej bezradności.

Tak, to było to. Nadeszło szaleństwo i opanowało ją od środka calusieńką. Dotychczas pojawiało się jedynie, kiedy ktoś zbliżał się zbyt mocno do jej brata, ale widocznie wzmianka o zabijaniu również doprowadziła ją do takiego stanu. I nic nie potrafiło jej z niego wydobyć, nigdy się niczemu ani nikomu nie udało, najczęściej przechodziło samo po jakimś czasie. Chwilach przepełnionych szałem, mrokiem, a co najgorsze – panicznym strachem.

- Nie staraj się ze mnie robić dobrej na siłę! Nie jestem taka! – wykrzyczała mu w twarz zmroczona już niemalże całkowicie ciemnością. – I niech oni odejdą! Zostawią mnie! – złapała się rękami za głowę, próbując wyzbyć się niechcianych myśli z wnętrza umysłu. Zaciskając mocno zęby zgrzytnęła nimi i ugięła kolana. Szykowała się do najgorszej walki, jaką tylko może stoczyć człowiek – do wojny z samym sobą.

I nagle to wszystko: wrzask, zwłoki oraz stos – wszystko rozmyło się w jednej chwili, pękło niczym mydlana bańka. Krzyk umilkł, a odór zgnilizny rozpierzchł się gdzieś w nicości. Macki zaś osunęły się w bezmiar cienia, z którego przybyły. Dziewczyna czuła jedynie, jak jej usta przyciskają jakieś inne. Te drugie rozchyliły warg Białorusi i koniuszkiem języka przejechały po dolnej. Choć nie chciała, wzdrygnęła się nieświadomie na ten gest, ale to z powodu, że pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś tak z nią postępował. Poczuła uścisk silnych ramion wokół swojej wąskiej, smukłej talii. Ten, który łączył się z nią węzłem pocałunku, nie cackał się długo. Wtargnął swoim językiem w jej usta, smagając nim jej podniebienie. Już miał owinąć go wokół jej języka, ale ubiegła go, przejmując nań dominację. Nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, chwyciła go mocno za srebrne włosy i szarpnęła mocno w dół. Napotkała drobną linię oporu, ale prędko się jej pozbyła. Teraz, choć była od niego sporo niższa, spijała zachłanne pocałunki z jego ust, górując nad nim o głowę. Nigdy dotychczas nie całowała nikogo w taki niesamowity sposób. Było o wiele inaczej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W momencie, gdy przylgnęły do niej wargi Gilberta, cały ten straszny świat powstały w jej myślach runął, wydając się już tylko bardzo przykrą senną marą. Ale przy tym człowieku każda zła chwila czy przeżycie wewnętrzne stawały się odległe. Liczył się jedynie ten moment; ona - kurczowo łapiąca jego koszulę i domagająca się od jego ust coraz więcej i więcej oraz on – mocno obejmujący ją dokoła, potulnie uległy, niczym owieczka przywiązana do swego pana, czy raczej – pani. Usłyszała jego ciche pomruki zadowolenia. Lubił to. Podobało mu się, co jednak było bardziej zaskakujące – jej również się podobało. Nieopatrznie położyła dłoń na jego torsie. Każda należąca do niego część ciała, od dłoni, przez klatkę piersiową aż po usta kończąc… wszystko to było tak magicznie rozgrzewające… Całowali się długo, namiętnie, starając się wyryć w myślach na zawsze każdą sekundę, by w przyszłości móc wspominać tę chwilę z tą samą dozą uczuć, co w tej chwili.

Odsunęła się od albinosa dopiero w momencie, gdy niemal całkowicie stracił dech w piersi. Oparła drobną, osnutą pasmami jasnych włosów główkę na jego torsie, nasłuchując uważnie miarowego stukania jego serca. Bum. Bum. Bum. Uspokajało ją to bicie. Drżał lekko od jej dotyku. Nagle poczuła, jak ciepło wypełnia środek jej lewej piersi w miejscu, gdzie winny znajdować się dwie komory, przedsionki i aorta, a gdzie dotychczas myślała, że posiada sopel lodu.

- Nie robię z ciebie wcale dobrej na siłę – zaczął Gilbert starając się uspokoić oszalałe serce. – Bo nikt nie jest do końca dobry. Ani do końca zły. Ani do końca ideal… A nie, zaraz, jestem ja – oparł podbródek o jej głowę, więc poczuła, jak się uśmiechnął. Przemilczała jego wzmiankę o samym sobie. Była lekko irytująca, lecz szło ją ścierpieć. Nawet nie chciała, by tak nie mówił. Nie pragnęła, by coś w sobie zmieniał. Skoro to właśnie jego prawdziwe oblicze, to mógł zostać takim, jakim był. Pomyślała nagle, że chciałaby go lepiej poznawać, bo to, co dotychczas o nim sądziła zostało zachwiane, a nawet obalone tym, co zostało zaprezentowane w ciągu ostatniego czasu. Pragnęła, aby mówił o sobie przez cały czas, dzień i noc, a ona siedziałaby tuż obok mierzwiąc jego miękkie włosy i chłonąc z rozkoszą oraz zapamiętując chciwie każde jego najcichsze słowo…

Ale oczywiście nie powiedziała tego na głos. Jej osoba ciekawa była jego dalszych reakcji.

- Nie lubię, jak gdzieś znikasz i nie wiem, gdzie jesteś. I kiedy nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje – objął ją kładąc dłonie na łopatkach dziewczyny. – I jeśli mam być szczery, to kłamałem.

Podniosła na niego pytający wzrok.

- Mówiłem, że znalazłem cię w tym pokoju przypadkiem, ale to nieprawda. Tak serio to szukałem cię – powiedział na jednym tchu. – Zawsze cię szukam, gdy wychodzisz, Natalio.

- Po co… Gil? – dodała to ostatnie niemało zaskoczona rozwojem wydarzeń. Czy… czy jemu na niej zależało?

Nie. To musiało być kłamstwo. W końcu nie mogła zapominać o fakcie, że miała przed sobą rasowego oszusta… Nie byłaby bardzo zaskoczona, gdyby wszystkie te piękne słowa okazały się kolejnym łgarstwem. Jedyne, co krążyłoby wówczas wewnątrz jej topniejącego serca, byłby głęboki zawód.

- Uch, nie wiem dlaczego! Po prostu… Kobieto, intrygujesz mnie! Pociągasz! Podniecasz! – dodał nieco ciszej to ostatnie. W końcu jako takie wspaniałe państwo afiszujące się własną personą, niełatwo przychodziło mu przyznanie się do takich ludzkich słabości własnej duszy i ciała. – Przyrzekłem sobie niegdyś nie dać się omotać żadnej przedstawicielce twojej rasy…

- Komu?

- No kobiecie do jasnej ciasnej! … Ale czuję, jakby moje ciało oraz serce działały niezależnie od umysłu! Nawet nie wiesz, jak na mnie działasz! – począł cofać się pociągając zdezorientowaną Białoruś za sobą. Drażnił oddechem jej ucho, sprawiając jej ciału niemałą przyjemność. Wiedział, jak oddziaływać na płeć piękną… Przywarł ciasno plecami do ściany, wykonując kilka zmysłowych ruchów biodrami. Chwycił podbródek siostry Rosji, drugą ręką przyciągając ją do siebie za talię. – Natalio, jestem w tobie zakochany.

Zagryzła do krwi swe wargi i nie pozwoliła mu skraść jej następnego pocałunku, przykładając palec do jego ust. Postawiła opór i patrząc mu prosto w oczy wyrzekła to, co leżało jej na sercu.

- Prusy… - już nie „Gil", tylko po prostu „Prusy". Jak kolejna bezuczuciowa egzystencja nie mająca dla niej nic na znaczeniu. Jak następny cichy szept pośród głośnego zgiełku, na który nikt nie zwracał uwagi. Najgorsze uczucie, w które można było wpędzić albinosa. Tak bardzo nie cierpiał żyć w świadomości, że nie jest dla nikogo wyjątkowy i znaczy dokładnie tyle samo, ile każdy inny. A jeśli już wyjątkowy i jedyny był, to również w ten sam sposób, co pozostali ludzie. Tak okropnie nie lubił, gdy nikt się nim nie interesował. Tak mocno starał się zwracać na siebie uwagę. Tak strasznie pragnął w głębi duszy być dla kogoś tym jedynym. – Nie okłamuj mnie. Nie można kochać takiej psychopatki jak ja. Bo za taką mnie właśnie mają. I jeszcze mówisz to ty… Perfidny oszust historyczny oraz kłamca… Jeżeli się zakochałeś, to w takim razie idealizujesz mnie… Niet… Nie mogę ci zaufać… Powiedziałabym „Przykro mi", ale to nie jest prawda…

W rzeczywistości skłamała. Jak zresztą wszyscy na tym świecie. Zrobiło jej się przykro. Nawet bardzo. A dotychczas fizycznie nie wiedziała nawet, że takie słowo istnieje… Wreszcie ktoś okazał jej ciepło i zaskakującym faktem było to, że odkryła, iż ciepło to rozpływa się w niej tysiąc razy mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek na jakikolwiek gest ze strony Ivana, ale… Nie. Nigdy nie ufała ludziom, po co więc miała powierzyć zaufanie jemu? Milczał przez chwilę z rozwartymi ustami, po czym rzekł chrypiącym głosem.

- Tak, sporo kłamałem. Tak, byłem oszustem. Tak, nienawidzę twojego brata. Ale czy to wszystko przeszkadza mi w kochaniu ciebie? Coś mi moje krzyżackie serce ściska, jak widzę twoje łzy i zranione kolana. Średnio one do ciebie pasują. Jesteś taka piękna…

- Czy ty sam siebie słyszysz? Znów mówisz tylko o moim ciele! – zaczęła się z nim szarpać, co dla ich obojga wyćwiczonych mięśni było równą potyczką. – Ja go nie chcę! Za wiele problemów mi sprawia! Zbyt wielu zwodzi. Za dużo naiwniaków sprowadza przed me oblicze… Przez to ciało nikt nie widzi mojej duszy…

Chwycił ją za ramiona i przekręcił tak, by to ona znalazła się przy ścianie. Nie silił się przy tym na delikatność, lecz uważał, by nie zrobić jej przy tym zbyt wielkiej krzywdy.

- Może i zwracam uwagę na twoje ciało, ale to nie znaczy, że nie dostrzegam reszty. Czy myślisz, że dla samej twej ślicznej buźki ryzykowałbym konfrontacją z twoim bratem? Przecież jak się Ivan dowie, to będę, że tak to poetycko ujmę, w czarnej dupie! Natalia, masz swoje psychiczne rzuty, mówię bez ogródek, ale nie nazwałbym cię psychopatką, tylko prędzej ślepą. Oślepioną uczuciem do własnego brata. Wybudź się z tego snu i spójrz na jawę; JA tu jestem! I chcę ci dać to, co mam najcenniejszego, całego siebie. A jako ostatnie dodam, że jesteś osobą, z którą nie mógłbym niecnie pogrywać. Czy myślisz, kobieto, że dla samej gry ryzykowałbym połamaniem palców albo czego innego? Za ważny jestem, by coś takiego mi się stało.

Może i argument był narcystyczny, ale dzięki temu… przekonujący. Prawda, że dla udanego, wrednego żartu albinos poświęciłby wszystko… Ale nie samego siebie.

Przełknęła ślinę, a przez jej umysł wartkim potokiem płynęły przeróżne myśli. Nie rozważała, jak większość dziewcząt, jakiegoś „za" oraz „przeciw". Myślała raczej, czy chłopak podoła zadaniu. Czy oboje podołają. Czy nie będą jak dwa jeże, które pragną się do siebie przytulić, ale przy tym ranią się nawzajem. Spojrzała w tęczówki barwy świeżej krwi i ten gest sprawił, że poczuła nagle watę w nogach. Zachwiała się, na szczęście za sobą miała ścianę, o którą mogła się oprzeć. Obiema dłońmi zaczęła wodzić lekko po jego twarzy, jakby szukając jakiejś rysy, powodu, który sprawiał, że piękna oprawa nie czyni lustra tak idealnym, jakim się na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje, ale choć dotykała po kolei jego czoła, nosa, powiek, policzków i warg – nic nie znalazła.

- Gilbercie… - po raz drugi wyrzekła jego imię. – Przytulaj mnie. Całuj mnie. Sprawiaj, abym czuła się najważniejsza. Chroń mnie. Nie okłamuj mnie. Nie wykorzystuj mnie. Nie oceniaj po pozorach. Nie czyń tak, ażebym czuła się samotna. I najważniejsze: nie pozwalaj szaleństwu mnie opanować. Żebym sama się nie wykończyła. Ani nie skrzywdziła nikogo innego. Po prostu… bądź.

W odpowiedzi napotkała uśmiech i lekko przymrużone oczęta. Mężczyzna mrugnął frywolnie jednym okiem, a następnie zetknął ze sobą ich czoła. Bawił się z nią chwilę, wodząc wargami po całej jej twarzy, jedynie omijając okolice ust, ale szybko zakończyła tę grę, pociągając go za materiał koszuli do siebie i zatapiając swoje wargi w jego. Zarzuciła lewą nogę wokół jego biodra i całkowicie zatraciła się w baśniowym pocałunku. O takim właśnie marzyły od wieków małe dziewczynki, wyobrażając sobie, że są księżniczkami i czekając na przyjazd księcia na śnieżnobiałym rumaku. Ten co prawda białego konia nie miał, ale sam kolor jego niecodziennych oczu wynagradzał wszyściutko. Cóż, Białoruś nigdy nie marzyła o pozostaniu królewną ani o pocałunku królewicza, a jej umysł zaprzątała myśl o cieple, którego wcześniej z rąk kogoś obcego poza jej rodzeństwem nie doświadczyła. I takowe teraz otrzymywała.

Prusy nie był bez skazy. Nikt nie był. Lecz to właśnie czyniło go bardziej ludzkim i realnym. Tym bardziej dzięki temu, że nie postrzegała go jako idealnego, ta chwila wydawała się prawdziwsza. Zawsze koloryzowała postać Ivana, a marząc o namiętnym z nim buziakiem, było to dla niej niczym nierealny sen. Piękny, zaspokajający, acz niemożliwy do spełnienia… Tymczasem teraz miała przed sobą twarz Gilberta, a jej usta przeżywały najcudowniejsze doznania, jakich w życiu doświadczyła.

Różnili się znacznie od siebie, choć łączyło ich jedno – to fatalne brzemię. Coś, co podążało za nimi, jakkolwiek bardzo nie chcieliby od tego uciec. U niej było to przywiązanie do rodziny i krwawa historia życia. Wiedziała, że jeżeli będzie szukać szczęścia w pruskich objęciach, będzie musiała dokonać wielu zmian. Przede wszystkim pozbyć się zauroczenia bratem, które bądź co bądź nadal tliło się w jej białoRUSKIM sercu. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że będzie ciężko, ale postanowiła, że się nie podda. Bo tym razem coś, o co zamierzała walczyć, było pewne. Wiele razy splamiła się brudnymi czynami i choć albinos też, to jego serce było w gruncie rzeczy czyste. A na tym czystym sercu wypalony został czarny brzemienny krzyż, który przypominał o jego złych występkach w przeszłości i mało odzwierciedlał to, co miała przed sobą. Wiedziała, że ich fatum pozostaną z nimi do samego końca, cokolwiek miałby ten koniec oznaczać, ale tak już widocznie być musiało. Oboje musieli je jakoś nawzajem zdzierżyć. Czuła, że dadzą radę…

Ich usta rozdzielił od siebie dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Momentalnie ich głowy obróciły się w tamtym kierunku. Ktoś od dłuższej chwili stał w drzwiach i zapewne musiał ich widzieć połączonych w czarującym pocałunku. Wpierw Natalia zapragnęła sprawdzić, kogo będzie miała za zadanie niedługo zmusić siłą do milczenia, ale przeszkodził jej w tym skutecznie Gilbert, przewracając się razem z nią na tapczan łoża. Pogłaskał ją po ramieniu, ale w dalszych czynnościach przeszkodził mu chłodny głos dziewczyny.

- Dałam ci dostęp do mojego serca i pozwoliłam ci mnie odkrywać. Nie zawiedź mojego zaufania jednym, fatalnym czynem.

- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłaś o tym, bym nie oceniał cię po pozorach? To działa w obie strony. Nie sądź, że myślę tylko o jednym, po prostu z tej perspektywy wydajesz się bardziej urocza, niż normalnie jesteś – uśmiechnął się w ten charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, jadąc dłonią wzdłuż jej szyi.

Najpierw pomyślała, że jest głupi, ale po chwili tę myśl zastąpiła ta, że rzeczywiście mało go znała. Ale pragnęła poznawać tak, jak on ją. I że nie mogła go oceniać na podstawie przeszłości. Liczyła się tylko i wyłącznie teraźniejszość. Ta piękna chwila, w której leżeli obok siebie i patrzeli sobie nawzajem w oczy. Długo, w milczeniu, które jednak nie krępowało ich, a czyniło moment jeszcze wspanialszym. Przysunął się do niej i mocno przytulił. Tak, teraz czuła się bardzo bezpieczna. Zamknęła liliowo-błękitne oczęta, delektując się chwilą, gdy wtem ciarki przeszły po całym jej ciele, gdyż nagle uświadomiła sobie coś strasznego: to nie miało trwać wiecznie. Gilbert kiedyś musiał stąd wyjść, przecie do tego dążyli on oraz jego brat i w przeciwieństwie do Ivana, który sądził, że obecna liczba domowników utrzyma się po wsze czasy, zdawała sobie z tego świetnie sprawę. Odejdzie, a co najgorsze, nie weźmie jej ze sobą, gdyż była na zawsze skazana przynależnością do domu jej brata. Ten dom to zarazem jej dom i nie posiadała opcji, która kiedykolwiek pozwoliłaby jej go opuścić.

Lecz w tejże chwili poczuła, jak dłoń Prus wędrowała po jej plecach i w pewnym momencie palcem wskazującym przejechała po kręgosłupie. Wzdrygnęła się. Przeklęte ludzkie odruchy! Dlatego właśnie czasem wolała nie być człowiekiem – gdyż ciało działało często niezależnie od woli. Lecz to… Jego dotyk był tak nieziemsko przyjemny. Ponadto sprawiał, że przestawała myśleć o niemiłej przyszłości, a także tragicznej przeszłości. Uchyliła jedną powiekę, aby raz jeszcze zerknąć na jego uśmiechniętą twarz. Już wiedziała, co urzekło ją w nim najbardziej. Ta wola do życia i walki. Była ona niebywale wielka. W miarę, jak każdy chciał się momentami poddać, Prusak uparcie szedł w zaparte broniąc swych prawd oraz racji. Walczył o to, co kochał. W ten właśnie sposób wywalczył poniekąd jej zaufanie. Stał się pierwszym, któremu udało się to z własnej woli.

Zrobiła coś, czego nie robiła od bardzo długiego czasu i to nie w chwili, gdy była w amoku. Obdarzyła go uśmiechem. Takim szczerym, wyrażającym więcej nad tysiące słów. Tak, nieważna była przeszłość, nieistotna przyszłość. Liczyła się tylko i wyłącznie teraźniejszość. Obecna chwila, w której mogła rzec, że jest szczęśliwa.

Bo oto zakwitł szkarłatny kwiat na lodowej pustyni.

Kap...

Kap…

Kap…

Duża, przestronna kuchnia z białymi meblami i sporej wielkości lodówka, będąca w stanie spokojnie pomieścić jedzenie dla kilkunastu osób. Mały, kwadratowy stolik, przy którym mogło usiąść ledwo kilkoro ludzi i rozkoszować się filiżanką kawy bądź herbaty, które to malowniczo go przyozdabiały, ponieważ nikt nie pokusił się wcześniej o ich uprzątnięcie. Ten właściwy, ogromny, znajdował się w gigantycznej jadalni we wschodniej części rezydencji. Wkoło panowała w najlepsze królowa wszelkich strasznych mar – ciemność, tylko przez uchylone żaluzje koloru piaskowego sączyło się drobnymi, długimi smugami światło zimowej tarczy księżyca. Gdyby ktoś raczył wejść do tego pomieszczenia, na pierwszy rzut oka pewnie stwierdziłby, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, jednak jeden element psuł tę jakże uroczą scenerię.

Kap…

Postać drobnej postury chłopaka siedziała skulona w ciasnym kącie z upstrzoną w burzę brązowych loków głową schowaną między kolanami. Drżał na całym ciele, a strumień wody lał się rzewnie z jego szmaragdowych, pięknych, szlachetnych oczu, od których zawsze biło dobro oraz chęć pomocy bliźnim, prosto na kamienną, niedawno szorowaną, a więc lśniącą czystością czarno-białą posadzkę. Otarł dłonią spuchnięte powieki i pociągnął nosem, powtarzając wciąż w myślach, że musi wziąć się w garść. Kafelkowa podłoga była bardzo zimna, ale nie dbał o to. Jego tylna część ciała musiała znieść ten chłód. Nieopatrznie położył dłoń na jednym z czarnych kafelków i spostrzegł wcale niedrobne na nim pęknięcie. Przejechał wzdłuż rysy nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że oprócz kawałka podłogi coś jeszcze było w ten sam sposób naruszone, pęknięte. Jego honor oraz serce. Czuł wewnętrzny ból po lewej stronie ciała, choć możliwe, że jedynie go sobie wyobraził. Nie miał pojęcia. Duma została zraniona tak bardzo…

Wciąż czuł na sobie jego oddech. Widział przed sobą rosyjskie zamglone szałem oczy oraz mroczną twarz okrytą lubieżnym uśmiechem. Nadal sądził, że znajdował się tuż obok, może to ze względu na wciąż obecny na ubraniach i ciele chłopaka zapach Ivana. Czuł ogromny ból w kroku, a oprócz tego… taki wielki wstyd… Nie żeby pierwszy raz został zgwałcony, ale każdy kolejny był coraz większą ujmą na honorze, plamą na dumie. Za każdym razem odczuwał coraz większy wstręt do swojego splugawionego tak wiele już razy ciała. Dotknął ręką miejsca na szyi, gdzie Rosja pozostawił soczysty odcisk swoich warg, a do jego oczu na nowo napłynęły łzy. Nadal przymykając powieki słyszał jego przeszywający do szpiku kości mrukliwy głos, szept opowiadający te wszystkie, straszne rzeczy. Chłopak lękał się, bał okropnie. Och, gdyby tylko mógł uciec gdzieś daleko stąd, na przykład do pełnego zieleni oraz zwierząt domu ze swej przeszłości! Nie musiałby wtedy znosić tego wszystkiego. Całej tej patologii i sadyzmu, których tu uświadczył. Ale trauma, a także złe wspomnienia „tych zdarzeń" pozostały mu już do końca życia.

Nie mniej zranione zostało jego serce. Miał wrażenie, że przełamano je na pół, a tym czymś, co zamiast niego wybijało rytm w jego piersi był czysty strach zmieszany z bólem. Natalia…. Tylko dzięki niej nie snuł planów ucieczki z tego miejsca. To jedyna osoba, która dodawała mu otuchy w całym tym mroźnym, okrutnym domostwie grozy, samym faktem, że istniała. Ile to razy miał wielką ochotę chwycenia w dłonie najbliższego noża i wbicia go sobie głęboko w serce albo naładowanego rewolweru od gry w rosyjską ruletkę i strzelenia sobie kulki w łeb? Tych samobójczych prób nie umiał zliczyć. Po każdej jednak cieszył się, że była nieudana, gdyż po ocuceniu mógł ujrzeć siostrę Wani ponownie. Jedynie ta dziewczyna go od tego odwodziła. To nie tak, że coś mówiła, ale wystarczyło to, że ujrzał w myślach jej twarz, usłyszał dźwięk tak dobrze znanego na pamięć głosu, aby odłożył niebezpieczne narzędzie na miejsce i powrócił do wcześniejszych zajęć. Czasem w tych jego marzeniach płakała, widząc jego zimne zwłoki leżące w kałuży ciepłego, czerwonego płynu… Ale nadal były to jedynie marzenia, ciche chęci, aby tak jednak się zdarzyło. Tymczasem kto lałby łzy po jego śmierci? Polska, może Estonia z Łotwą. No, ewentualnie Węgry uroniłaby kropelkę. Potem zaś odszedłby w zapomnienie… Tylko Białoruś była niczym światełko w ciemnym tunelu. Teraz jednak promyk ten zniknął z chwilą, gdy ujrzał swe świecące jasnym blaskiem nadziei Słońce w objęciach kogoś innego. Przez korytarz ten przechodził przypadkiem, błądząc w drodze powrotnej od Ivana, szukając swego pokoju. Czuł się wówczas potwornie zbezczeszczony, okropnie wykorzystany, a ponadto śmiertelnie przerażony. Nie pozbywał się myśli, że zaraz dłonie Rosji zacieśnią się na jego ciele, powodując zgoła nieprzyjemny ból i uraz psychiczny.

Dlatego jej szukał. Zauważył, że zniknęła w pewnej chwili, a właściwie zaraz po ich drobnej sprzeczce. Próbował jej tłumaczyć, mówić, że wcale nie pragnie takiej bliskości jej brata, ale Białoruś nie chciała go słuchać. W zamian pan Ivan pochwycił go na nowo. Jeden gwałt, dwa gwałty, czy to dla niego stanowiło jakąś różnicę? Dla szatyna znaczącą. Każdy następny sprawiał, że coraz bardziej tracił coś, co pozostało mu jako ostatnie – nadzieję. Ją oraz Natalię.

Wstał na chwiejnych nogach i podszedł wolnym krokiem w stronę okna. Rozchylił lekko żaluzje, wyglądając przez szybę. Mroźne zefirki tańczyły najpiękniejszy, ale i najmroczniejszy balet, jaki tylko człek mógł w całym swym życiu ujrzeć, przenosząc drobne płatki śniegu z miejsca na miejsce. Iglicowe drzewa chyliły się z całym swym majestatem w kierunku pokrytej grubą warstwą białego puchu ziemi. W domu, podobnie jak i na zewnątrz trwała błoga cisza, mącona jedynie podrygami świszczącego powietrza. Na zewnątrz nie znajdowała się żadna żywa dusza, bo jaki człowiek byłby na tyle głupi, aby w taką pogodę wychylać nosa za drzwi? … Ano tacy się by się w sumie znaleźli, ale nawet zwierzęta miały na tyle rozumu, by nie tworzyć mieszkania w takiej okolicy. Na niebie gdzieniegdzie zajaśniała samotna gwiazdka, oddzielona od swych pobratymców odległymi pasmami galaktycznej przestrzeni. A koło nich w samym epicentrum widniała na nieboskłonie tarcza księżyca w całej swej okazałości. Trwała pełnia. Miesiąc był naprawdę piękny tej nocy. „Tarcza…" pomyślał patrząc na ciało niebieskie okrążające Ziemię. Taką właśnie chciał dla niej być. Pragnął chronić Natalię przed całym złem tego świata, a wiedział dobrze, że niejednokrotnie go w życiu doświadczyła. A ten, w którego objęciach ją zastał, takim właśnie był. Złem. Wyrządził tyle krzywd jemu oraz Feliksowi. Na wspomnienie o Prusach kryształowe łzy znów zaczęły kapać na marmurowy parapet.

Kap… Kap… Kap…

Utracił ją, to niewątpliwe, a na dodatek na rzecz kogoś, kogo nienawidził. Z całego swego dobrego serca. Bo pana Rosji zwyczajnie się bał, do Gilberta zaś żywił czystą nienawiść. Do dziś pamiętał wszystko to, czego z jego rąk doświadczył. Miał wrażenie, jakby z tamtym widokiem, który ujrzał kilka chwil temu, nastała w jego głowie mająca przenigdy nie odejść ciemność.

Dlaczego…?

Dlaczego za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynał o coś lub o kogoś walczyć, życie niemalże natychmiast musiało go tego pozbawiać? Czemu wszystkie próby spełzały na niczym? On wiedział, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ich ścieżki nie miały prawa się połączyć, ale i tak próbował wyznaczyć jakiś wspólny skrót. Aleję, gdzie mogli chadzać tylko we dwoje. Pokochał siostrę człowieka, z którego rąk uświadczył tyle złego. I to chyba jedyna cecha, w której on oraz Gilbert byli podobni. Ale dlaczego akurat on? Natalia chyba nie miała pojęcia, w co się pakowała! A co z jej obsesyjnym zauroczeniem Ivanem? Czyżby wyzbyła się go na rzecz albinosa? Nagle poczuł się taki mały oraz słaby. Poczuł ogromny lęk przed wielkością swego świata i swą gigantyczną bezsilnością. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że choć chciał dawać komuś obronę, to sam w gruncie rzeczy jej nie miał. A ten pruski pomiot miał ją w postaci brata. Czy to dlatego? Tak dużo pytań, tak mało odpowiedzi…

Zerknął ponownie na okrągły kształt na niebie, na który w przeciwieństwie do słońca człowiek mógł patrzeć bez obawy, że zrazi to jego oczy. Szatyn westchnął cicho. „Wynaleziono okulary przeciwsłoneczne, aby bez przeszkód patrzeć na Słońce. A czy wynajdą coś, co pozwoli bez przeszkód patrzeć w przyszłość?" zadał sobie w myślach pytanie i chłonął spragnionym wzrokiem piękny widok księżyca. Starał się czerpać radość nawet z tak małych i z pozoru zwyczajnych rzeczy, jak to. W końcu każdy spędzony w tym domu dzień mógł być jego ostatnim. Tak, był państwem, ale czy to go z czegoś zwalniało? Oprócz tego był również człowiekiem, a akurat jeśli chodzi o jego personę, to człowieczeństwo, dobroć oraz wszystkie temu pokrewne cechy biły od jego czystego serca na kilometr, jak nie więcej. Jak zawsze, gdy umilał sobie nieszczęsny żywot patrzeniem na lunę, naszły go rozmyślania, że w zasadzie są podobni. Nie chodziło o to, że oboje posiadają w sobie jakiś dziwny blask, a raczej o to, że w miarę, jak księżyc „znika", by ustąpić miejsca ważniejszemu słońcu, to potem w nocy to on króluje na niebie. A potem znów się pojawia. I znika. I ponownie pojawia. I znika. I tak dalej… Tak już się dzieje tego świata toczyły, a mając tyle lat na karku, ile miał szatyn, mógł już sobie z tego zdawać doskonale sprawę. Tylko, że nie było rzeczy niemożliwych, przecież nadchodziły i bezksiężycowe noce. I właśnie dlatego czasem chłopak zastanawiał się… jakby to było, gdyby pewnego dnia zrobił jak miesiąc w takąż noc i nie zjawił się? Po prostu… umarł. Bycie personifikacją z niczego nie zwalniało – kulka w łeb albo nóż przez gardło i… koniec. A bo to raz ściskał któreś z tych narzędzi w swej ręce?

Nóż…

Zaraz… Szuflada kuchenna!

Bał się chorobliwie własnych myśli, ale nie panował nad tym. Jakiś bzdurny głos podpowiadał mu, aby wydobyć z mebla ostry sztuciec. Odruchowo sięgnął ręką i ujrzał w nim swe odbicie. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy tak czynił, tylko tym razem był już u kresu wytrzymałości. Bo tym razem nastał koniec. Kobieta będąca jego jedynym wybawieniem i uciechą należała do kogoś innego. Powód z pozoru banalny, ale czy na pewno? W końcu ile jeszcze takich zwieńczonych bólem dni miał znosić?! Nie mógł się zdradzić ze swymi obawami przed kimkolwiek… a zwłaszcza Ivanem. Wolał nie wiedzieć, co ten uczyniłby temu dwojgu. To znaczy sądził, że Gilbertowi wszystko to się należało, sam zaczął do Rosji już za młodych lat, ale Natalia… Najgorsze było to, że on… on nie potrafił przestać jej kochać. Gdyby jeszcze ją przez to znienawidził, to pół biedy, nie byłoby mu szkoda, ale chłopak kochał tę dziewczynę całym sercem. Nie umiał być w stosunku do niej obojętny, a tym bardziej zimny i chłodny. Jak to ostrze.

Blada, przerażona twarz patrzyła na niego z naprzeciwka. Początkowo przeraził się, kim jest ta osoba, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że było to jego własne odbicie. Wystarczył jeden ruch… Jedno pchnięcie, aby to wszystko zakończyć.

Rzucił ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie na cudowną tarczę na ugwieżdżonym niebie…

Przybliżył nóż do gardła…

I odrzucił go w drugą stronę.

Nie. Nie mógł tak po prostu odebrać sobie życia. Może i z tego powodu czyniło go to tchórzem, co z tego? Zdał sobie po prostu sprawę, że na dnie puszki Pandory pozostała jeszcze jedna rzecz…

Nadzieja. Podobno była ona matką głupich, ale jak każda matka: winna swoje dzieci kochać.

Nagle doszło do niego: Przecież ile czasu Prusy i Białoruś ze sobą wytrzymają? Byli tak zgoła różni… albo po prostu nie dostrzegał między nimi podobieństwa. Szatyn to dzielny wojownik średniowiecza! I potem też dawał sobie jakoś radę! Tam na zewnątrz… tam gdzieś czekał Feliks. Jego najbliższy przyjaciel. Chociażby dla niego musiał jeszcze trochę pożyć. Kiedyś wydostanie się spod tej przeklętej ruskiej niewoli, a wtedy będzie mógł opowiedzieć wszystko Polsce. Ten pewnie się z niego pośmieje, pokłóci tysiąc pięćset sto dziewięćset razy, zanim dojdą wspólnie do jakiegoś sensownego wniosku po to, by na koniec dać mu porządnie w twarz za to, co chciał zrobić i… mocno przytulić. O tak, już widział, czuł oraz smakował swoje własne słone ziarna łez spływające po drżących policzkach wprost na różową koszulę blondyna. Na plecach będzie spoczywać jego pokrzepiająca ręka, a usta wymówią kilka łagodnych słów zmieszanych ze zdaniami wieszczącymi ogromną tęsknotę. Już w myślach spoglądał na jego załzawione zielone oczy i twarz dzieciaka, który czekał na powrót kogoś bliskiego z bardzo daleka przez okropnie długi czas. Feliks go pocieszy, już to wiedział. Nawet, jeśli jego słowa na niewiele się zdadzą, bo to tylko, a może aż? – słowa, to chociaż pokrzepi szatyna w pamięci o tym, że wciąż ktoś przy nim trwał.

Bardzo chciał wierzyć, że ten stan będzie tylko przejściowy. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że wiara czyniła cuda. Ale także niemało komplikowała życie. Wierzył od bardzo dawna. Wcześniej wyznawał politeizm, oddając cześć słowiańskim bogom, ale to dzięki Feliksowi nawrócił się na wiarę w Boga. I znał już te momenty, kiedy nie mając pojęcia o wyjściu z jakiejś sytuacji, zawsze, kiedy się poddawał, gdy już był u kresu sił, właśnie wtedy nadchodziło objawienie. A ile razy grzeszył? Wiele. Nie był człowiekiem bez winy, jak zresztą każdy. Grzeszył nawet teraz… „Nie pożądaj żony bliźniego swego" – tak głosiło jedno z przykazań. A on pragnął Natalii tak gorąco, jak tylko jego rozpalone serce potrafiło kochać. Nie kochał tak nikogo, jak jej. Nie kochał tak Polski, owszem, kochał go, w ten piękny, przyjacielski sposób, ale nic ponadto. W pewien sposób darzył też podobnym uczuciem Ravisa oraz Eduarda, ale to wciąż jedynie przyjaciele. On potrzebował kogoś… kogoś, komu będzie mógł mówić, że jest absolutnie najważniejszy. Kogoś, komu będzie mógł dawać bezpieczeństwo. Kogoś, kogo pokocha na wieki wieków. I Amen. Taka osoba już była. Natalia… Bo marzył, myślał i kochał tak szczerze tylko ją. Powinien w takim razie chcieć jej szczęścia, prawda? Dlaczego więc nie chciał? Był aż tak zły? Nie, po prostu wiedział, że w pruskich objęciach ona tego szczęścia nie zazna, a przynajmniej nie z jego punktu widzenia.

Bolało. I to bardzo.

Wraz z jej utratą rozsypały się jego marzenia, kruche niczym domek z kart, bowiem wszystkie zostały poświęcone jedynie jej. Bo tylko o tym w gruncie rzeczy marzył – o Natalii. A jego życie bez marzeń nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Żadne nie miało. Czuł, że żył, by spełniać swą powinność jako personifikacja kraju, ale oprócz tego posiadał też bardzo ludzkie marzenia, które od zawsze były takie same… Bez nich jego żywot miał przypominać stoper odmierzający czas między jedną próbą samobójczą, a drugą.

Dlaczego?

Dlaczego Miłościwy Pan nie pozwolił mu być z dziewczyną, którą pokochał…? Poczuł się nagle strasznie oszukany przez Boga. Jakby żadna z jego modlitw nie została usłuchana.

Czemu?

Czemu akurat siostra człowieka, którego znienawidził? Jeśli jednak miałby wybierać między Ivanem, a Gilbertem, który z nich był gorszy, to zdecydowanie wybór jego padłby na Prusaka. Rosjanin… tak, on zdecydowanie należał do okrutnych ludzi, ale znał go już od bardzo dawna i potrafił poniekąd rozgryźć. Owszem, ludzi chorych psychicznie nie da się do końca rozszyfrować, bo ich umysły były niczym labirynt pełen śmiertelnych pułapek, tajnych przejść i zjaw nie z tego świata, ale niekiedy potrafił przewidzieć dalsze ruchy brata Białorusi. Może dlatego, że znał jego przeszłość oraz powody, dla których zachowywał się tak, a nie inaczej? Powody, wśród których znajdował się również i Gil.

Ta Pruska Zaraza. Ta Krzyżacka Gnida, ten Parszywy Oszust. Ten, którego nie cierpiał. Do bólu szczery i egocentryczny. Przeraźliwie dumny i fałszywy. Nikt ze Słowian go nie lubił, Bałtowie również pozostawali co do jego persony sceptyczni. Szatynowi kilka razy przeszło przez myśl, że może nie lubił go, bo go nie rozumiał, ale zaraz potem dochodził do wniosku, że jego nie dawało się zrozumieć. Był bardziej zmienny i upierdliwy, niż pogoda, czy kobieta w ciąży!

Był częścią jego sennych mar. Już nie raz z jego powodu bał się, że kogoś utraci. Najczęściej obawiał się, że zrobi krzywdę Bogu ducha winnemu Feliksowi, w końcu Gilbert był ich wspólnym wrogiem. Niejednokrotnie widział w snach miecz dzierżony przez albinosa, który przeżynał jego serce na wylot. Zaraz potem ekstremalny wylew krwi, ale niezbyt szybki, tak, aby chłopak jeszcze cierpiał. I wówczas to budził się z krzykiem.

Zaraz… miecz? Serce? To przecież było idealne i dokładne opisanie jego obecnego stanu! Nagle szatyn doświadczył dziwnego _deja vu. _Tak… to nie pierwszy raz, jak coś przeszywało jego organy na wylot. I ponownie robił to Prusak... Przeszłość, teraźniejszość, sny i zapewne przyszłość. Na całe szczęście chłopak był przyzwyczajony do ostrego narzędzia w sercu. Z tym naprawdę dało się żyć, jeżeli tylko nikt nie poruszał nim zbytnio. A jeżeli ktoś wyjąłby ten sztylet, nie uważając przy tym zbytnio, doprowadziłby do wykrwawienia. Ale cóż, nauczył się żyć z tym brzemieniem, którym nieustannie od wieków był Gil. I jeszcze, choć wbił go dawno temu, perfidnie lubił poruszać nim co jakiś czas, aby doprowadzać do powolnego rozlewu krwi. Wyniszczał go bardzo wolno, sprawiając, że z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz mniejszy. A kiedyś miał zniknąć. I Polska jako jedyny miał złożyć

mu ruty na grobie, bo nie posiadał przy sobie tej, której pożądał.

Poczucie, że nigdy nie dotknie jej delikatnych ust, nie pocałuje dziewczęcego czółka, nie pocieszy jej w chwili nieszczęścia było nie do zniesienia, ale jeszcze gorszą okazała się myśl, że najcudowniejszy skarb na świecie dostał się złu w czystej postaci; Gilbertowi. Spierzchnięte wargi połykały z zawrotną prędkością słone łzy sączące się z zielonych oczu. Jego największym marzeniem było w tej chwili przytulić się do niej, ucałować i po prostu… żeby się tu znalazła. Nic więcej nie chciał. Ale doskonale wiedział, że ze wszystkich próśb, których w życiu zażądał, ta była najmniej realna. „Życie jest takie niesprawiedliwe…" pomyślał wtulając policzek w zimną ścianę. Doskonale o tym wiedział, los nigdy nie był w stosunku do nikogo dobrotliwy, ale co jakiś czas musiał wyrzec sobie to zdanie, aby tym brutalniej udowodnić sobie jego prawdziwość. Lecz nie mógł się poddawać, jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, nie wszystko…

Czekał cierpliwie na dzień, w którym na nowo wzejdzie jego Słońce, a ktoś wydobędzie stępiały ze starości sztylet z jego serca. Mimo całego tego bólu, który czuł wewnątrz swojego serca, meteor nie runął na Ziemię, kosmici na nią nie najechali, Słońce nie zgasło, świat się nie skończył.

Wszystko jak na złość było dokładnie na swoim miejscu.


End file.
